Affinity
by Akiru chan
Summary: -SasuNaru-Mpreg- Giving up his child was hard, but giving up his last piece of Sasuke was even harder. Naruto knew it had to be done. No one must know the truth, especially not him. Sasuke must never know of the living proof to their nights together.
1. Prologue: My Child

_A/N - Ok before anyone yells at me for not updating my other fics and starting a new one, please hear me out. This came to me while sitting in bed about an hour ago and I just had to write it._

_This will most likely take the place of 'Blood Stained Lilies' when I have finished it, unless no one seems to like it. This will be one of the first M-pregs for me to write so I am kinda excited._

_Also if you go to my profile you can see all the other stuff I will be writing this summer and how far along I am... If not you can add me on Myspace to keep up with all the stuff I am writing and just keep in touch with me if you feel the need to... you'll find a link in my profile._

_Anyways, BSL will be updated next week after my finals are all done... so until then enjoy this._

_Also to any new readers, I welcome you to read and enjoy this and feel free to look at all the other crap I call fan fiction in my profile. lol._

_Disclaimer ((that I always forget))- I do not own Naruto... but I will... one day I will!!_

* * *

**Affinity**

* * *

Prologue: My Child

* * *

Fate had to be a woman, Naruto was pretty sure of that now. Only a woman could have conjured something like this up. She had a sick sense of humor, only Naruto wasn't laughing.

No, there was nothing funny about this. This was a can of worms waiting to be opened, bring with it a trouble and pain that he had yet to know existed. The whole thing smelled of death, unfortunately not his own. He had wished for death many times in the past month, hoping to ease the pain away. The deep rooted ache that never seemed to quite fade away.

Death though was no longer an option. Fate had given him a much grimmer agony.

Naruto's hands came to rest on his clothed stomach and the small life that was now growing with in. It was a miracle, yet the cruelty behind this act of god was laughable. A demons child would have no life. No, it would have a life, that of a demons.

Flashes of days long since pasted went through Naruto's mind as he thought of the cruelty this child would have to bear. Fortunately the child might not have to worry of such things, surely the council would not even let the retched beast be born in the first place.

The baby's life was only possible by the help of the bijuu that housed itself with in the blond. Naruto knew that the baby would be seen as a threat and thus eradicated. A sad notion yes, but somehow Naruto found it more humane then to let the child live a life of hatred.

But then what would they think if they only knew the identity of the other father. Onyx eyes came to mind causing an ache in his heart.

Surely the council would let the child live if the knew it was the Uchiha heir. Oh, but how to prove it to them, it could all be a trick. The lot of them were nothing but superstitious fools. They were to blind to see the truth, they would not take the word of a demon like himself. Beside why would an Uchiha pick a beast to share his bed with.

Naruto had often wondered that himself. Why had Sasuke chosen him? Deep down he knew the truth. He was the only one that would give Sasuke what he needed; a chance to prove that he was alive. The Uchiha knew that Naruto would keep his mouth shut and not expect loving words or devotion from him. To Sasuke, Naruto was nothing but an instrument to be used as he saw fit. Naruto knew he should be sadden by this realization, but some how he always knew that Sasuke never loved him. He was ok with that.

It would have explained how he had been able to leave Naruto so easily. To just up and walk away, choosing power over him. Momentarily he wondered if it would have been any different if Sasuke had known he was caring his child.

If anything the child would have been dead by now. He doubted that Sasuke wanted anything tying him to the blond. Naruto though found comfort in knowing that he had a part of Sasuke within him. A part that would love him, and that part was the selfish part. That part wanted the baby to live, even if it was to face an ugly world.

Naruto did not know what was stronger, but he feared that his selfishness would win in the end. The question was, could he condemn another to live a life like he had.

The door to his left clicked, the knob turning as it was opened.

Tsunade walked in, looking worn and old. Her genjutsu was flawless as always, yet her eyes gave away the lie. Her age and wisdom was reflected in them, along with the stress that seemed to accumulated since Naruto came to her a week ago.

"Well your blood work came back, and it seems you and the baby are doing fine. Everything is how it should be." Words that were supposed to be said with happy smiles and joyous words, was spoken in grim truth. Deep down they both hoped for a reason to abort the child, to spare them the sickening knowledge that they would be the ones to blame for the child's suffering.

Naruto looked up from his clenched hands, a painfully fake smile plastered on a deathly pale face.

"I'm glad to hear that." The words were hollow, but there was a relief in them that did not go unnoticed by Tsunade. She knew that Naruto did not want his child killed, even if it meant sparing it from a life in hell.

In her many nights of staying up late, thinking over the situation she had come to upon an idea. One that might save the child and themselves from the guilt. It would be hard for Naruto, but she knew that he would do it for the sake of his child.

"Naruto." He looked at her with that smile still on his face; a smiling face with dead eyes. "Would you do anything to save your child?"

Silence hung thickly in the air, making the tension in the room double. Naruto stared straight ahead as if he had not heard her. Tsunade almost thought that he words had gone unheard until, he turn determined blue eyes towards her. His eyes shown a light she had not seen in such a long time. It made her heart clench at the thought of how much the blond boy had changed.

"I would do anything..." Would he really do anything? Would he even give up his life for a life he did not yet know. Yes, because this was a part of Sasuke too. In the time that he sat here, Naruto had come to that conclusion. He would be selfish and keep the child alive for it was the only part of Sasuke he had left, and he would not let it go so easily.

"Then I might have an idea." Tsunade sat in her desk across from the pregnant man. "You would have to live in hiding though until the baby was born. There is a room here in the tower that could house you. No one would be able to know about this, or your condition." She explained keeping eye contact with Naruto, making sure he understood what she was implying. He need to be fully aware of what she was saying. This was not a decision she wanted him to make lightly. "We will inform your friends that you are going on a mission that might take you a few months to complete. They won't be the wiser."

She paused for a moment pulling out a flask of sake and a small cup before pouring herself a shot of the alcoholic beverage. She need something to calm her jittery nerves.

"When the baby is born I will take it away. He or she will live in the orphanage till they become of age to join the academy. You will not be allowed to raise them or have any close relationship with them. No one can suspect anything, I do not need to remind you what the council will do if they find out, and lets not mention the danger the child could be in if it was let out that they were an Uchiha. Are you willing to give up your child and have no importance in their life? Can you cast them aside and let fate take them where it wishes. I am serious Naruto, you can not be a part of their life. If anything you will just be Uzumaki Naruto to them. Nothing more and nothing less. Can you really do that?"

Naruto was silent, could he really do that? Hanging his head, he sighed. He had to do it, he would cast aside his child. It was for their own good. He could do it. Naruto had to do it. As long as he knew that a part of Sasuke was still close, as long as it lived, he knew that he could do it.

Looking up once again Naruto smiled, a true smile. "Yeah, I can do that. For the sake of my child, I can do it."

Tsunade nodded, standing up from her desk. "Well then, I will get everything prepared. Be here tomorrow morning and bring some of your stuff. You are going to be in confinement for quite a while."

* * *

Naruto walked away from the tower a million thoughts and questions running through his head. Could he really ignore his child as he grew up? He would have to. Would it stay a secret? He would have to be sure that it did. What about the sharingan? Wouldn't people realize the child's lineage when they developed doujutsu? Would they even inherit it? This Naruto didn't know, but he figured that things would be solved when the time came. Until then he would trust in Tsunade to make the right choices.

As he walked off his mind wandered to a future that would never be. A future with Sasuke at his side smiling warmly at their child as he played. If only the future looked that bright. No, his future held no happy family, only loneliness.

* * *

To Be Continued . . .

* * *

_A/N - Ok well I hope you like this... needless to say this will be dark and angsty... with some very lemony action. lol._

_Review please... so I know if I need to focus on this or not. xD_

_((Oh and the next chapter will be longer.))_


	2. As Time Passes

_A/N - Well this is a rewrite... and a completely new plot. With the old plot I was really considering forgetting about this. I didn't feel my OC's... hell I really hate OC's... So I decided to trash what I had planned and go with the first idea I had with this... which in the end I am happy with where this is going again. Plus I have everything planned out. _

_So updates will hopefully be faster since I will be focusing on this now, with my other fic finished. _

_Hope you enjoy the rewrite, and where this fic is now going. _

_Disclaimer – Naruto does not belong to me… although that might change if me and Disgruntled Minion have our way. Lol._

_Beta'ed by Disgruntled Minion, cause she's great and makes my work look better than it actually is… not matter what she says. Give her love and cookies. _

* * *

Chapter One: As Time Passes 

* * *

_Glistening flakes fell from the dull grey sky coating the dead earth in a layer of icy white. The virgin slopes shown pale blue in the early morning light; untouched by nature and as pure as a nightingale's song. The world was a serene picture, a deception that only winter could paint. _

_A calmness drifted over the white mounds, a feeling that only came during the silent of night and during the bright winter mornings. It was a time when one could venture out and feel alive. _

_This was how Naruto felt as he looked out over the landscape, through the little window in the shrine. He felt oddly one with the world, like he had opened his eyes for the first time. Everything seemed so much brighter, warmer. _

_Or maybe this was what a mother felt after giving life to her child, a heavenly afterglow. Yes, this was a feeling of deep love, joy, and wonder. _

_Naruto turned from the window, his eyes going straight to the small bundle in his arms. A cherubs face, fast asleep, looked back at him. It was the life he had cherished; his child, his son. _

_Hesitant fingers brushed the soft tuft of black hair that peeked from under the blanket. The baby cooed in his sleep, instinctively leaning into his mother's touch. _

_A smiled bloomed on Naruto's face from the small show of affection. The child had his father's hair, but he had Naruto's nose and tanned complexion. It warmed him to know that this was the solid proof of love he felt for the Uchiha. This was proof of that night they had spent together. _

_In the beginning he had been frightened, what reason would a thirteen year old have to subject themselves to what he had. Now though, looking at his son, he knew all the pain he had gone through was worth it. A hell given curse turned heavenly miracle. _

_He had to laugh; fate might have known what she was doing after all. He could now have his happy little family. _

_A harsh laugh filled the room. Yes, fate knew what she was doing. Never could she let Naruto have his happily ever after. Give him a small taste of it and then rip it painfully away. The delusion he had of his happy little family was just that, a delusion. A sick joke of a life that he lived. _

_Fate was still cruel, she would always be sure that he was alone. He would never know true love or happiness. _

_Smiling sadly, Naruto turned to look out the window once again. It had started to snow, the quiet flakes falling together. For a moment, Naruto wished that he could be a snowflake. Bond together on a rolling hill; never alone, always together. Even when the snow melted, the flakes merging to become water. Together until the earth took them for food, never alone. _

_The quiet snow, he wished that his son could be the quiet snow. Never alone, even when the earth claimed him as her own. Naruto wished that he would always have people who cared for him. _

"_Grow up happy, my little Setsuna." It was the only blessing Naruto could give. It was all too soon after that Tsunade came. Her presences was like death himself. She took with her, Naruto's happiness and with it; Naruto broke, unsure if he could even pick up the pieces this time. _

* * *

Thirteen years, it had been thirteen years since then and Naruto had to say he was feeling old. Maybe it was his twenty seventh birthday looming around the corner, or it could be the massive stack of paperwork in front of him that made him feel drained.

Why in the hell did he even want to become Hokage in the first place. Hadn't his younger self known the headaches that would come with it? At least he knew now why Tsunade had always gotten herself drunk on the job, made things a little more interesting. Now if only he could convince Sakura into letting him break into the sake.

He wouldn't get his hopes up though. That woman was the devil, he was sure of it. It was her plot in life to make him miserable. She actual made him do his work. Couldn't she see what she was doing?

Why had he even taken her up on her offer to be his advisor? Shouldn't she be working in the hospital, on a mission, or fondling that boyfriend of hers. The thought made him shudder. He couldn't get over the fact that Sakura was dating Neji. To Naruto the guy was too quiet and too serious, not the kind of guy he thought Sakura would go for. Then again Sasuke was her first crush. Maybe she just had a thing for boring guys.

As if on cue, Sakura walked into the spacious office, a broad smile on her face. This would not be good, Naruto told himself.

"Naruto-sama!" The tone was sickeningly sweet, a tell tale sign that she was pissed.

"Yes... Sakura-chan?" Should he run? No, she would suspect that. Damn.

"It's four in the afternoon and those papers I needed to send back to the Raikage are not on my desk. Why is that Naruto? Oh and... is what I heard from Mitsu true? Did you actual send her to get you ramen and call it an ANBU assignment?" Shit, he had forgotten about that.

"Umm... well you see. I was hungry and you know how that goes. Can't think about anything but eating. So naturally I had Mitsu grab me some Ichiraku's so I could... ummm..." Sakura was advancing on him with a very dangerous glint in her eye. This was never good; he really didn't need another lump on his head. Plus, did it really look good for the Hokage to get beat up by his assistant? He didn't think so.

"Come on Sa–Sakura..." He pleaded.

She wouldn't have any of it though. "Naruto!" Sakura leapt, fist at the ready.

"Hokage-sama." She stopped half way to making her blow.

Naruto felt like jumping up and kissing Shikamaru at this point. The man had literally just saved him life.

"Shikamaru! Welcome, come in." He was more than happy to focus all attention on the lazy man who had just entered the room. "Back from your mission already?"

Sakura sighed, it looked like those papers would have to wait even longer. Just what she needed.

"Naruto!" The blond man jumped. "I _will_ be back for those papers later."

Naruto gulped and nodded. He probably should get those looked over and signed then. It wasn't wise to test Sakura's patients. He had once seen her hurl Kiba at least a hundred feet before.

She gave Shikamaru a nod and smiled at the group on genin that where huddled behind their sensei, before leaving the room. There was business else where that needed to be taken care of.

With Sakura gone, Naruto could breath easier now. Although he was sure that, this little meeting was going to be something close to torture.

"Well Shika... How did the brats do?" Said brats filed further into the room frowning. Oh did Naruto like pushing their buttons.

"Hokage-sama, we aren't brats. We are Konoha shinobi." Aika, a small girl with flowing blond locks and piercing emerald eyes, pipped in. Naruto had long ago learned that she was the loud mouth of the group.

"Is that so Aika?" She beamed a smile his way. It wasn't a secret that she fancied the Hokage.

"Yes sir. It is our duty to protect you and our village." Her two male teammates shook their heads at her declaration.

"Shut it Ai, the Hokage doesn't need us protecting him. Why would he need genins when he has ANBU." Naruto couldn't help but smirk when a boy with pitch black hair and sky blue eyes so similar to his own, snapped at the young girl. He couldn't be more of a perfect mix between his sires. Although Naruto had yet to decided if that was a good or bad.

One thing was for sure, he was a born troublemaker. Which made Naruto proud; his son had not been born with a stick up his ass like most Uchihas'. Although he did inherit the Uchiha's cunningness which helped him to not be caught.

Aika flashed the boy a displeasing look. "Oh can it Suzume-chan." She knew she was egging him on by using that _name_, but sometimes Aika couldn't stand his foul attitude.

Just like she expected, her teammate turned on her, flames in his eyes. "It's Setsuna! Not that damn nickname."

Aika rolled her eyes, she couldn't understand what Setsuna had against nicknames. Granted it wasn't the most flattering of names, but still. Couldn't he just take it as a joke?

Naruto sighed from behind his desk. He was unaccustomed to the scene that played out before him. The boy clung to his name, like Naruto had clung to his dreams. To Setsuna his name was all he had, the only thing left of the parents he never knew. It broke Naruto's heart to know what he had taken form his son. How much he wished he could embrace the boy and tell him that he had a family, and a father who loved him so much.

"You two stop it." Their other teammate, a boy with chocolate brown hair and equally brown eyes, stepped forward to stop the fight before it turned into something less than appealing.

"Are they always like this Masaki?" Naruto knew the answer but couldn't help but ask.

"Seven days a week Hokage-sama." Masaki smirked.

Both Aika and Setsuna huffed, not pleased at being made fun off.

Shikamaru seeing that things weren't going to settled down anytime soon, decided to get down to business.

"Naruto, could we please get this done. I do have a wife to get home to." Naruto smiled as hearing Shikamaru address him with such familiarity. He had come to find it increasingly annoying for his friends to refer to him as Hokage-sama. He had grown up with them, they had no reason to be so formal with him when they were interacting one on one, or in laid back situations. He had to correct them daily; then again, he was beginning to suspect that they were doing it on purpose now.

"Forgive me Shikamaru, wouldn't want Ino coming after my skin for having her hubby home late." The genins chuckled finding the idea humorous. "So I suppose you have the mission report?"

Shikamaru nodded, handing over a small scroll.

"Well then, that's it. You are free to go. Shoo off with ya!" Naruto joked, his eyes shining in humor.

The genins took no time to file out, whispering something about going to go get lunch.

Shikamaru though, stayed put.

"I thought you had a wife to get back to Shikamaru?"

"I do, but there is something I wanted to discuss with you."

Naruto arched an eyebrow. "Does Ino want you to have more time off?" He laughed, knowing home much the woman complained about not having the lazy man home.

"Its about Setsuna."

Naruto sighed, and here he was in a good mood today. It looked like his day was going to go quickly downhill.

"What did he do this time?" Hopefully it wasn't anything that would add to his mound of paper work.

"It's not what he's doing, more like what he is not doing. The boy just isn't trying anymore. I remember when he had the potential to be a prodigy, hell he was one, but now he can't put together a simple replacement jutsu." Shikamaru paced the office, clearly not happy in what he was saying. He wasn't the only one who had high hopes for Setsuna, only to have those hopes to be thrown out the window.

"Just give him some time. He just is going to a hard time. You know how the Chunin exam affected him." The chunin exam had been the cause of all of this. It was Setsuna's first time entering the test and like most, he entered it with high hopes and great confidence in himself. Despite all of this, he was still a child whom could have his dreams crushed. It was during the exam that he made a minor mistake that regrettably cost him the exam and caused injury to himself and his teammates. Naruto was there when they were taken from the forest of death. He was there to see Aika's and Masaki's parents fuss over their child. Reassuring them that they would make it through next time. It was then when he looked towards his son, that he saw the utter loneliness etched upon his face, and the determination melt from his eyes. Before him, Naruto saw his child broken and lost without the love of a parent, a love he yearned for, but could never have. It was something Naruto had not been allowed to give him.

"I have given him time Naruto, but with the exams coming up again I think it best if he was held back. I can't have him pulling down his teammates." As reluctant as he was to admit it, Shikamaru was right.

"A week, just one more week. If he hasn't improved by then, I will pull him from the team temporarily and put him with a private tutor."

"Will you talk to him?" Naruto didn't meet Shikamaru's eye. " He looks up to you, ya know. Couldn't hurt."

"I will try." Was all Naruto said.

Knowing that this conversation was finished, Shikamaru removed himself from the Hokages presence. He knew Naruto needed time to think, and he was more than happy to give his old friend all the time he needed.

* * *

Setsuna sat in Ichiraku's picking at his ramen. Masaki and Aika had long ago left him, preferring to let their teammate sulk in peace. They knew nothing they could say would lift his spirits. It didn't matter to them if he preformed poorly during their latest mission, but their supportive words went unheard.

Nibbling on a string of noodles, he grimaced. It had long grown cold. Setsuna glared at it; maybe his heated look would re-warm his much needed meal.

"Can I get you another?"

Blue eyes looked up in surprise, not expecting to see the man that had taken a seat next to him.

"Ho–Hokage-sama?" Naruto smiled, waving his hand.

"That's me." He had decided to go get some lunch soon after Shikamaru left, and before Sakura came back to badger him. It was just his dumb luck that Setsuna was here as well. Guess he could kill two birds with one stone.

Ayumi smiled as she came to take their orders. Naruto had his original, miso ramen, and Setsuna ordered the same thing he was picking at now.

When she left Naruto turned to his son.

"So what's got you down? Normally, you're out causing trouble of some kind."

The boy frowned, glaring up as his Hokage. "I don't cause trouble." He mumbled.

Naruto had to laugh, he wasn't even aware that he was an Uchiha, yet he had the glare down. It was now official it was something breed into the clan, and not something learned.

"You might have everyone else fooled, but not me. Can't fool Konoha's number one trouble maker." Naruto stated proudly.

"Hn." Setsuna decided that it was probably better not to comment on this.

"So little Suzume-chan, what's got you down in the dumps." Just like expected, Setsuna turned on Naruto, anger flashing in his eyes.

"Don't fucking call me that..." He calmed quickly realizing just who he was cursing at. "Please, don't call me that."

"And why not? You're a sparrow, and that's how others see you, and the way you are going they'll never see you as the eagle you can be." Naruto slurped up his lunch, letting his words sink in.

"What does it matter? What reason do I have to get stronger?"

"You have plenty of reasons. Some are right in front of your eyes, and others you have yet to realize. If nothing else do it for yourself, make yourself into the best shinobi that you can be."

Setsuna looked at his Hokage, knowing what the man was saying was true. He need to find the confidence that he had lost. Yet through all of that, he could not bring himself to find the motivation within himself. What he wanted was what his teammates had; a loving family pushing them to do their bests.

"But none of them are the reasons I want, what I need... I want support..." His brow knitted together in frustration, trying to piece together what he was feeling.

Naruto smiled. "Well you do have support, you have your teammates, your sensei, me..."

"Yes, but those people come and go... I want the support of a family." Setsuna blushed; embarrassed he was sharing something like this with the Hokage of all people.

Naruto's chest tightened at the boys words. "Your parents support you still, even if they can't be with you anymore. They wouldn't want to sulking like you are, knowing them they would want you to become the best shinobi that you can be."

Setsuna met Naruto's eyes, blue just like his own. "You knew my parents?"

"Hm... perhaps I did." The blond said no more as he finished his bowl of ramen, his unknowing son following suit soon after.

* * *

Sakura huffed; it had to have been ages since the last time someone tried to organize these files.

With Naruto's birthday fast approaching, it was time for his medical check up as well as making sure the Kyuubi's seal was still working properly.

With Tsunade's passing she had inherited the task. She was the only one both Tsunade and Naruto trusted to take care of matters. Besides Naruto wouldn't let anyone else touch him. Once another nurse had to take over for Sakura when she was away on a mission. Naruto had refused to come in for his check and locked himself in his office until Sakura got back.

While digging in the back of one of the file boxes, her hand brushed against what felt like a small scroll. Which was weird since medical records were usually written on regular parchment.

Taking it out for a better look, she frowned at what she saw. It was a sealed scroll, but it was not just any seal that kept this document closed. It was the seal of the Hokage.

No doubt this was Tsunade's doing while she held the title of Hokage. It was probably a document that held information on the Kyuubi, since that was the only thing that Sakura could think of that would merit such a seal.

Because of her position and her close relationship with Naruto, she had come to learn how to dispel such a seal.

Letting curiosity get the better of her, Sakura did the elaborate hand seals. Quickly the seal went up in flames, burning away.

Sakura wasted no time in unrolling the scroll. Emerald eyes danced over the page, growing wider and wider with each passing line.

When she reached the end, all she could do was drop the thing as if it had burned her. She stared at it in disbelief.

"Oh my god." Was all she could say in the end.

* * *

To Be Continued . . .

* * *

_A/N - Well there you have it... nice little cliffhanger... muh hahaha... lol. Sorry. _

_Suzume = Sparrow_

_**Next Chapter - Lineage **_


	3. Lineage

_A/N - Well I hope you guys didn't have to wait too long for this. I tried writing it as fast as I could. All the reviews and encouragement I received really made me want to write. Thanks so much for all the reviews and kind words. _

_Also, I do try to respond to all reviews, so if you are not logged in or don't have an FF account and want me to reply to you, then please leave your email, so I can get back to you. _

_Lastly, I am afraid I made this chapter longer then I had planned. I feel the need to say sorry, but I think you all might be happy about this news. lol. _

_Well then, hope you enjoy this installment. xD_

_Disclaimer - Still do not own Naruto... _

_Beta'ed by the lovely Disgruntled Minion... give her sharp pointy objects... she likes those. (Beta's note; this was done earlier, but…I'm an awful friend and put it off for about a week, sorry!) ((Author's note: She is not... don't listen to her. xD ))  
_

_**Spoiler Warning!!! There are some spoilers mentioned concerning Sasuke and Itachi from semi-recent chapters. Just wanted to warn ya'll. **_

_**

* * *

**_Chapter Two: Lineage

* * *

Sakura found her composure quickly, picking up the scroll and rereading. Trying to make sense out of the information that was presented to her.

It was a scroll documenting a pregnancy. Normally Sakura wouldn't look twice at something mundane like this. It was common practice to keep a record of a mother's pregnancy. However, it was the mothers' name that had her so shocked.

It was the documentation of Uzumaki Naruto's pregnancy; even rereading it, Sakura was having a hard time wrapping her mind around the idea.

Her first reaction was to push it off as a misprint, but she knew Tsunade wouldn't have made an error like this. In addition, there were detailed notes concerning the Kyuubi's role in all of this.

Naruto had been pregnant? It was too outrageous to even believe. Yet the truth was laying in her hands now. Out in plain sight, for her to see.

How could she have not known? She felt slightly hurt that Naruto had never told her. Did he think she couldn't be trusted? No, Sakura knew that could not the case, especially after looking at the written date on the top of the page.

Something like this was better left kept quiet, especially during the events she knew must have been happening at the time. Naruto had so much to worry about; Sasuke had left, Akatsuki was just beginning their hunt, and the old council members were keeping a closer eye on the blond.

Sakura couldn't even begin to imagine how much pain Naruto endured during that time, and he endured it alone. To be thirteen and pregnant; it was a scary thought. Sakura knew she would never have been able to make it through something like that alone.

Looking over the scroll, she noticed that there was no mention of the child, yet it was clear that the delivery had been successful.

"So what happened to the baby?" No doubt, it had been raised here in Konoha, where Naruto would be able to keep an eye on his child.

'_Who could it be though?_' She thought.

The child would be thirteen by now, almost fourteen. Who could it be? She knew the majority of all the parents who had children it that age group due to her hours at the hospital. Maybe the child stayed with the father. That was another thing that had Sakura's mind racing. Naruto had been with another man. She had always figured Naruto to be straight.

"Wonder who turned him." She mumbled to herself.

Suddenly it came to her, hitting her like a ton of bricks. One child that did not have a family.

"Setsuna! Of course." She gasped. How could she forget about that boy? Sakura had to patch him up more times than she could remember.

Getting up quickly, she stuffed the scroll in the small bag she carried with her, and exited the room that held the Hokages records. The Records Building was a small one, consisting of a few rooms, and a small work and research area. Sakura was used to the establishment, being quite familiar where everything was located.

A few doors down, she entered another room. This one holding records of active duty shinobi. Hopefully in here she would find what she was looking for.

Momentarily she felt guilty for snooping, yet something like this just couldn't go ignored. Sakura just had to know the truth. Maybe she would confront Naruto about it, or maybe not; some things were often better left unsaid. All she knew for sure was that she needed answers, and she would find them.

She reached the small section that held the orphans records, where those without families' information was held. Standing on her tiptoes, she cursed her small stature.

It didn't take her long to locate Setsuna's files. He had only a few, some medical records here and there, his certificate from graduating the academy, and files on the missions he had completed.

The one thing she did not find was a birth certificate. Of course, it was the one thing she was looking for. With a frustrated huff, she stretched herself even further to reach into the bottom of the box that held the records.

A smiled bloomed on her face when Sakura felt just what she was looking for. Another scroll, only slightly smaller in size.

Plucking it from it hiding space, Sakura brought it to eye level. Sure enough, another seal held the contents closed and unknown. Luckily, for her the contents would soon be known.

She repeated the complex series of hand signs, just as she had done with the previous scroll. The seal went up in bright flames before turning to ash.

Wasting no time, she unraveled the document curious to see what it could hold. Just as she had expected it was a birth certificate for an Uzumaki Setsuna.

Gazing down the page she saw Naruto's name where the mothers name was normally found. Excitement welled within her as she looked to where the father's name was written. She couldn't help but feel like she was about to get a surprise.

Oh it was a surprise alright.

Again, the color drained from her face. If she was expecting anyone to be the father, it was not the man whose name was written before her.

"Sasuke." The name was a whisper on her lips. She just couldn't believe it. Naruto and Sasuke. Of course they had been close before the Uchiha had left, but Sakura would never have guessed they had been that close.

No wonder Naruto had taken Sasuke's departure so heavily. Thinking on it, Sakura guessed he must have been pregnant during that time. Had Sasuke know he was going to be a father?

Most likely not. He might have stayed if he had known.

She rolled up the scroll and resealed it. There was no need to look at it any further; it had told all she need to know. She didn't want to see that black ink mocking her, showing her a truth Sakura would never have believed real.

If any doubts still lingered, all she would have to do was look at Setsuna. Thinking of the boy, Sakura could see each of her once teammates within him. She was quite surprised that she had not seen a resemblance sooner. He was a perfect mix between Sasuke and Naruto in both appearance and personality.

Poor boy, he had the family he wanted right in front of him. He just didn't know it. Maybe she would talk to Naruto; after all, it was about time that father and son could be together again. Or maybe she should say mother and son.

She laughed to herself, finding humor in the thought. She wished she could have seen Naruto with a fully belly. Then again, maybe not, she could only imagine how the mood swings affected him.

Laughing to herself, Sakura left the room. Her mind busy processing everything she had just come to learn. Trying to decide the best course of action to take.

* * *

The sun hung high in the sky, burning off the morning chill. Despite autumn being right around the corner, the weather continued to stay hot and humid.

Setsuna couldn't help but wipe the sweat from his brow, cursing how the day was turning out.

It had been a little over a week since his talk with the Hokage. He had truly taken their talk to heart. Maybe it was about time for him to grow up.

Once again, he began to try during practice and it didn't take him long before he began to show potential again.

Now though, he stood in the middle of a forest. Setsuna was tired, and bleeding from a shuriken cut on his left arm.

His sensei had thought it would be a good idea to take on a low-level mission for some extra practice. Just retrieve a scroll from the one of the Fire lords.

Simple enough, Setsuna had thought. That had been his train of thought until they ran into a group of missing nins. What was more; they had previously been shinobi of Konoha.

To Setsuna these men where the lowest of the low. To turn their back on their home, for idiotic reasons.

When Naruto-sama had come into power, a number of shinobi either left to other villages or had turned their back on the town completely. They were still too blinded by their hate of the demon the Hokage held.

Many of the offenders had lost whole families to the monster. So Setsuna understood their animosity to the Kyuubi, but not for Naruto.

All who left were quickly forgotten, except when they showed up as they had today. Jogging the memory like some unsightly night crawler.

The man in front of Setsuna sneered, holding the gashing in his shoulder. It was testament to the boys' improvement.

"Brat." The man's gray eyes shined with murderous intent. "I didn't want to have to resort to this." His hand released the bloody mess that was his shoulder. Splashing the excess blood that stained his fingers on a nearby bush.

The forest seemed too quiet. Setsuna could no longer hear his teammates or sensei that were fighting further on in the dense knotting of trees.

A mocking bird called somewhere high above them, flying in a fit of feathers. In that moment, the real battle begun.

The man came at Setsuna in a fury of attacks, the small boy doing everything in his power to par the blows. It was all he could do; they were just coming at him too fast. He couldn't even begin to think about taking an offensive stand.

"Shit." A fist met his face. Setsuna could taste the coppery taste of his own blood overflowing in his mouth. He hoped he wasn't going to loose a tooth over this.

"Not so tough now are you boy?" Another hit was aimed for his chest. Acting quickly he blocked it, letting his arm take the blow.

The shear power behind the attacks sent him skidding back in the soft earth. His arm now throbbing from the force of the man hit. Things weren't looking good.

"I could use some help now." He said to himself. No one would be paying attention to him at the moment. They had their own fights to worry about.

"No one is going to save you." The man sneered showing yellowing teeth.

'_Ever heard of a toothbrush?_' Now he really did want to wipe that smirk of the mans face. This time around Setsuna made sure that he went in for the first blow. He thought that maybe this would allow him to reclaim the lead he had over the man.

It was foolish move; he knew it the instant the man swung out of his way. His momentum had put him an undesirable situation. He now couldn't bring himself to block the attack he knew was coming.

It happened then, as his heart beat wildly in his chest. Everything around him slowed and sharpened. The oncoming fist that he could not see moments earlier was as plain as day in front of him moving as if it was weighed down.

Someone had slowed down time. He was tempted to look around at who could have done such a thing. Setsuna would be sure to thank them, but right now, he had a fight to finish.

He ducked his head, feeling the mans fist sweeping over his raven locks. The man turned in a fluid twist, facing the young boy head on. Setsuna pulled his head up to look the man square in the eye, showing him that he had no fear within. Setsuna couldn't help but smirk as he saw the man's eyes widen in what he took for fear. Little did he know the real reason why the shinobi in front of him stood gapping.

Drawing a kunai from his pouch he darted forward, seeing all the openings in the man defenses thanks to this slowed reality.

His aim was true and struck deep within the man's heart. A sense of power flowed forth, he had won. He had brought this man to his knees.

Blood began to bubble from the man's mouth as he coughed and sputtered trying to get his words out.

"Sha–Sharingan.... damn Uchiha..." His body fell limply onto the forest floor, leaving Setsuna to stare at the dead body in confusion.

'_An Uchiha... where?_' He had heard the stories, everyone had. The massacre of the Uchiha was not something that one did not know. Nor was the existence of the last living Uchiha; Uchiha Sasuke. But what would Uchiha Sasuke be doing here?

He couldn't sense anyone's chakra except his teammates and their fighting partners. He was positive that none of them was of the Uchiha clan. If not them then who?

A flock of finches burst from a tree, making him jump and turn at the sound. Setsuna watched as the flew off, their wings beating slowly to his eyes... _his eyes_.

Frantically he dug into his pouch searching for the mirror he always kept there, which was usually used to check around corners.

Taking a deep breath, he brought the item up towards his eyes, letting it reflect his face. What he saw made his heart race. Staring back at him were no longer his ocean blue eyes. Instead, two crimson orbs replaced them, two tome decorating his irises.

Him, the man had been referring to him? An Uchiha, him? Setsuna could not believe it. He was an Uchiha. Why hadn't anyone ever told him?

Was it because no one knew, or was there something more to it. The Hokage seemed to know, which made sense. The last Uchiha was his teammate after all. So did that mean he was the son of Uchiha Sasuke?

A smile bloomed on his face. Uchiha Sasuke was his father; it could be no one else. No other Uchiha existed except for him and Sasuke.

Sasuke was alive, Setsuna could see him. He could see him. Momentarily a childish thrill came over him, making him forget where he was and what he should be doing.

A scream knocked him to his sense, bring him back to reality. His teammates needed him, but he couldn't let them know what he had just learned. There must have been a reason to keep his lineage a secret, and he wasn't stupid enough to let the cat out of the bag without knowing what it would cause.

Taking a deep breath, Setsuna calmed his racing heart and eased the flow of chakra that had built up in and around his eyes. Slowly he saw the red begin to fade to purple and then finally to blue.

The mirror dropped to his side; before he put it back into his pouch. He could think about all this later once he was back in the safety of Konoha. For now, he would focus on the current battle, and keeping his friends safe.

* * *

Sakura scrutinized the scene before her. Shikamaru had interrupted her again as she was lecturing Naruto. His team had just finished their latest mission, and they came to give their written report as well as the scroll they had retrieved.

From the looks of things, it had been tougher than your standard C rank. Many of them wore scrapes and bruises here and there.

Usually she would leave Naruto to his business, but she watching for something. So she stayed, saying she would heal the teams' wounds when they were finished.

What she really wanted was to see how Naruto interacted with Setsuna. She had known Naruto for so long, and one thing she knew for sure was that he blond friend always wore his feelings on his sleeve.

Now however, it amazed her that he had been able to keep her from noticing anything suspicious. Had Naruto really gotten that good at hiding his emotions?

She was scared to know the truth. It made her wonder if the happy face he wore in front of her was just a mask. Could the hardship of his past really have changed him that much, and without her even knowing.

In the beginning Naruto seemed to ignore the boy, preferring to talk to Shikamaru or make comments about how banged up they all looked.

It wasn't until after he finished conversing with Shikamaru, that Sakura began to see the signs that she had been blind to.

Naruto's face lit up as he turned to Setsuna, like a proud father looking upon his son.

"So you have been approving? I'm glad to see you took my advice." His eyes never left the boy's face. Two deep blue skies clashing in that one look.

Setsuna was the first to turn away; he crossed his arms and with a 'hmph' shrugged his shoulders.

"It was about time I got serious anyways; other wise Aika would even become chunin before me." He shot the girl a smug look.

Aika said nothing, knowing better than to make a fuss in front of the Hokage again.

Naruto laughed whole-heartedly, his eyes flashing with mirth. "Do they remind you of anyone?" The question was directed at Sakura, who stood in silence.

She smiled; yes they reminded her of someone. "Hm, it's like looking at the old team seven."

The Hokage nodded, "Yeah, although a calmer version."

Both former teammates watched the younger shinobi, remembering a time long ago that would never come again.

A time when they had all been together and happy. Now though only the two of them remained. Granted they had Sai, but he was hardly the Sasuke they wanted.

Since the downfall of the Akatsuki so many years ago, Konoha had heard little from the last Uchiha. For a while, they hoped that Sasuke would return. Itachi was dead and Orochimaru no more. They couldn't see anything else holding him back.

It took a year for Sakura to admit to herself that her first love was never coming back. It wasn't long after that, when Naruto became indifferent to anything concerning Sasuke.

The subject was never brought up, yet despite all of this Naruto still made sure to keep his ears open to any word of the Uchiha's whereabouts.

If a Konoha shinobi came across him, they were to apprehend him if possible. Otherwise, he was to be left alone. Sasuke was not considered a threat to Konoha, not after the role he played in the destruction of Akatsuki.

Six years, it had been six years since anyone had seen Uchiha Sasuke. Whispers could be heard amongst the village that he had been killed. Sakura knew better then that. Sasuke was not someone to die easily.

"Maybe they aren't like us..." Sakura mused giving it more thought. "I can't see Masaki being Sasuke... Aika of course would be me... but Setsuna would be too hard to call."

Naruto's eyes darkened at the mention of his best friends name. It had been too long since it was last said in front of him.

"Setsuna is a good mix between you and Sasuke." Sakura gave Naruto a meaningful look, trying to convey something to only him.

The blond Hokage raised an eyebrow, unsure of what his friend was trying to get at.

Setsuna on the other hand, was listening intently. He wanted to know all he could about the man who had to be his father.

"No, Setsuna is nothing like Sasuke." Naruto finally said, bring that discussion to a close.

Sakura though wasn't ready to let it go. "Well I can't say I agree. He does have his hair."

The room grew quiet, irritation radiating off Naruto is waves.

Sensing the tense atmosphere, Shikamaru decided that it was about time that they left.

"Well Hokage-sama, we shall leave you with you paper work." He quickly ushered his students out of the room, yelling at Setsuna when he began trailing behind.

Once everyone was out of the room, Sakura turned to fully face Naruto. She had decided that she needed to talk about Setsuna with Naruto. If not, then she was afraid that her friend would continue to hurt, as he watched his son from afar.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" She boldly asked.

Naruto did not look at her. His face emotionless and staring straight ahead.

"Tell you what?" Of course, he had to be difficult.

"Oh cut the crap Naruto. You know what I mean! How could you never tell me you had a son." Sakura cursed herself for being so harsh. This was not a time for her to loose her temper.

The room was silent for a long time. No one daring to move a muscle. Sakura was beginning to fear that Naruto was going to ignore her, or worse deny everything.

"It wasn't any of your business." The sharpness of his voice surprised her. Maybe she had crossed the line with this. "Tell me this Sakura, why were you snooping in my records."

His eyes blazed, Sakura had made him mad. It was something she had achieved only a few times. Needless to say, none of those times had been pleasant.

"I was organizing them..." Her voice was small, like that of a little girl being scolded by her mother.

"If I remember correctly, that information had the seal of the Hokage on it."

Sakura said nothing, not knowing what to say.

Finally, Naruto sighed, rubbing his head to relieve the growing migraine. This was something he wished he would never have to talk about with another person. He was mad, but he could stay mad at Sakura for long. Naruto knew that she didn't mean to cross him, even if she had betrayed his trust slightly.

"For his safety... I didn't tell you cause the fewer who knew the better. If the council at the time found out, they would have surely done unspeakable things." Some papers slid onto the floor as Naruto rested his elbows on the heavy oak desk.

"I understand back then, but why now still? The council wouldn't care, heck, most would be happy. Why hurt yourself by keeping your son at arms length?" Naruto looked at her. His smile was sad, showing who much the year had affected him.

"The council is no longer the problem... but there are still those out there that would want the blood of the Hokage's son. Not to mention I fear what would happen if Setsuna's other _father_ becomes aware of his existence."

Sakura's eyes widened, "Sasuke?!"

"Ah, so you know about that too." Sakura blushed, realizing that she gave away something else she knew. "Sasuke wouldn't accept Setsuna. After learning the truth from Sasuke, I know that he would not let his son live. The Uchiha line will end with Sasuke, he has told me that much."

"How can you be so sure? Sasuke wanted to revive his clan." Sakura tired to rationalize, but quieted at the heated look she received.

"That day, when I fought along side Sasuke against Madara, I learned many things, Sakura. Things that I cannot ever say and some I wish no one to hear. Because of this no one must ever find out that Setsuna is an Uchiha."

Sakura frowned, it wasn't fair. Who cared if Setsuna was an Uchiha, she could not believe that Sasuke would kill his own flesh and blood.

She wouldn't push the matter any more at the moment. This was enough for today.

"I understand." Sakura went towards the door, she needed to think.

"Sakura." Naruto called from behind her. "This stays between the two of us."

She smiled at him from over her shoulder. Sakura would keep her mouth firmly shut, and Naruto knew that. After all, he trusted her.

Without another word, she left his office, planning to head home. Unfortunately, fate had other ideas.

Shizune came running down the hall as fast as her old age allowed her.

"Sakura! Sakura you have to come quickly." The younger woman helped steady her old sensei, trying to not let the worry seep within her.

"Shizune what is it? What happened?" She asked anxiously.

"It's Inuzuka, he's in critical conditioned. We need you." That was all Sakura had to hear before she took off down the hall. Kiba and Hinata had been sent on an A class mission a month ago. From what she remembered, they where just spying on a terrorist group that was causing havoc near Suna.

As she ran, she hoped it wasn't as serious as Shizune had made it sound. She didn't want to see one of her friends die.

She would save him; that was a promise.

* * *

Setsuna tiptoed through the restricted door in the library. He was glad that he had perfected his stealth, otherwise he would have never of made it this far.

The restricted section of the Konoha Library held the scrolls, which depicted the history of clans as well of information on some of the clans high and more influential individuals.

It was here that Setsuna hoped to find some information of Uchiha Sasuke. He also hoped to find something that might help him in perfecting his sharingan.

Setsuna couldn't help but groan when he took in the shear size of the restricted section. He could only hope that things were neatly organized, otherwise he wouldn't find anything.

Taking a deep breath, he decided he might as well get started. Walking between two shelves, Setsuna began his tedious task, hoping that this wouldn't take all day.

* * *

Sakura tried to fight the tears away as she pushed chakra urgently into man before her. Kiba had ended up being in worse shape than she had thought. Both of his lungs had collapsed, he had five broken ribs, and three punctured organs. If she had gotten her any later, he would have surely died.

Hinata, his wife, stood outside in a fit of tears. Apparently, she blamed this all on herself, saying something about giving themselves away.

Sakura wanted to comfort her as well, but she was needed more in here. If she slowed her chakra at all, Kiba would die. The flow needed to stay constant; otherwise, it could cause him going into cardiac arrest.

A nurse next to her wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead. It would only be a little bit longer. All she had left to do was stitch his liver closed. After that, it would all be up to Kiba.

Sakura knew he was a fighter, so he would make it. She was sure of it.

* * *

So far, Setsuna hand found three scrolls of interest. The bad news was that there was no way he could fully read any of them in the time he had.

Deciding that he had no other choice, Setsuna slipped them into his shoulder bag. He would have to smuggle them out, and hope that no one would catch him.

Then again, he did get into here without getting caught, so he should be able to escape rather easily.

Gaining his courage, Setsuna made his way out.

* * *

Sakura fell into the chair next to Hinata. The small woman sat hunched over, heaving dry sobs.

It was a pathetic sight that made Sakura's heart clench in pity. She had grown close to Hinata since she had begun to date Neji. They were almost like sisters.

"Hinata, everything's going to be alright. Kiba is going to be fine" She drew the sobbing woman into a tight embrace, trying to calm her down. "Shh... don't cry."

Hinata lifted her head and gave Sakura a grateful smile. "Thanks Sakura."

"Don't mention it, but if you don't mind me asking what happened out there?"

Hinata let a few more tears fall from her eyes, but answered the question is a strong voice. She had grown some much in the past years, from a meek girl to a proud woman.

"I gave our cover away, and Kiba-kun fought them off so that I could get away..." She paused looking Sakura in the eyes. "I thought they where going to kill him. It was five against one; I can't imagine what he had been thinking. He would have died, but he was saved..." Hinata trailed off, not knowing how to say the next part.

"Saved? Who saved him?"

Hinata hesitated for a moment, not sure how her next sentence would affect her friend.

"Sasuke, he killed all five shinobi. He saved Kiba." Sakura was at a loss for words.

Sasuke was alive. Her Sasuke was alive! The teammate that she still cared about, although in awholely different way than she had during her childhood.

* * *

Setsuna walked down the streets of Konoha. He wanted to make a quick stop by the Hokage's office. If he played his cards right, he might be able to get some information about Uchiha Sasuke.

Maybe even get to see what his father looked like.

He would just need to be careful. The Hokage couldn't suspect him of being to curious, otherwise he might begin to suspect him knowing about his heritage.

This would require him to beat around the bush, and hope the Hokage was really as clueless as some said.

* * *

Sakura raced down the slim carpeted halls. She needed to see Naruto right away. He of all people needed to hear the news she had for him.

This was the last thing Sakura thought would happen on a day like today. It just seemed like everything was coming at her at once.

First the discovery of her lifetime when she found that scroll in Naruto's records, and now after six years of silence Sasuke had shown his face once again. It made her smile to know that Sasuke had made his presence a blessing.

She knew if he had not stepped in when he had, Kiba would be laying dead on that operating table, and Hinata would a reduced to a sobbing mess.

Yet despite all of this, she couldn't help to feel as if this was pulling a trigger to something far more troublesome. Sakura was afraid of Naruto's reaction.

She could not begin to fathom how he might take this. Especially since Sasuke had shown up on the boarder of Fire and Wind. This was the closest he had been to Konoha in many, many years.

When Sakura reached the detailed carved doors of the Hokage's office, she hesitated. Her hand wavering against the cold brass knob.

It was now or never. Gathering her nerve, Sakura opened the door and headed into the spacious room.

* * *

Setsuna ran up the flights of stairs, taking the steps two, maybe three at a time. He wasn't sure why he was in such a rush. Maybe it was the adrenaline still coursing through his body, or perhaps it was the excitement of growing closer and closer to his goal.

He didn't even bother to shout an apology to a very disheveled Ino who he had bumped into. Granted he was sure he would hear it from his sensei about his lack of manners. Then again, maybe he would get lucky and have Shikamaru find the whole thing far to troublesome to deal with.

Turning the corner a little too sharply, he landed hard on one of his knees. Setsuna cursed at his clumsiness. He needed to be more watchful and sure-footed. There was no place for a clumsy shinobi out on the battlefield after all.

The Hokage's office came into sight down the hall and the young boy slowed his hurry steps. He couldn't seem too eager after all.

Setsuna stood in front of the massive doors, gathering his composure. It wasn't until his tanned fingers grasped the doorknob, that he became aware of the conversation-taking place behind those same closed doors.

Eavesdropping was bad, Setsuna knew this, yet something compelled him to lean his ear against the cold wood. He would just consider this a practice it spying and information gathering. No harm could come of it.

* * *

"That bastard can't loiter so close. What the hell could he be thinking?" Naruto growled. He couldn't believe that Sasuke had wandered so close to the place he once called home. It was beyond him, what the Uchiha was thinking.

It was well known that every active shinobi kept their eyes open for him. Knowing the idiot he would fight until his death before he let anyone take him back to Konoha, and despite Naruto resentment towards his best friend, he couldn't allow anyone to take his life.

'_Except for me._' He thought darkly. Truthfully, Naruto would never try to kill Sasuke, no matter how pleasant the idea was at the moment.

"Maybe he is finally coming back?" Sakura ventured, not sure if this was what Naruto wanted to hear.

From the look he shot her, it apparently wasn't.

"Sasuke isn't coming back. He has been betrayed too deeply to come back now." The words were spoken softly, like Naruto himself didn't quiet believe them. Or maybe he was just hoping that he was wrong.

"Betrayed, by whom?" Sakura didn't understand, she couldn't understand. What Naruto spoke of was something that only two living individuals knew. Himself and Sasuke. It was a dark truth laced in deception, hurt, death, pain, and above all else the love of a brother. What the council had done to Sasuke and Itachi was beyond forgiving. Because of this, Naruto knew that nothing on this earth could bring Sasuke back to this village. Even if Naruto was now striving to make it a brighter place.

Naruto ignored Sakura's question, finding no need to answer it.

"I'll have a team take base in Shikke." It was a small town on the border of Wind and Fire country. "They can keep an eye out for Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura nodded, praying that maybe Sasuke could be returned to where he belonged. There was a slim chance that Sasuke could even be found, but she believed in miracles.

Naruto needed Sasuke, and Sasuke needed Naruto. She knew that much, even if her two teammates had yet realized it.

She would pray, that they might find peace within each other in the end.

When Sakura exited Naruto's office, she was greeted by an empty hall. It was quiet, too quiet in her opinion. As if no one had been by in hours.

Sakura knew that wasn't the case. She could still feel the chakra residue radiating off the smooth walls. It wasn't hard for her to identify who the chakra belonged to, but it did unnerve her.

'Setsuna.'

Something wasn't quiet right.

* * *

_A/N - Well there you have it. I am still not one hundred percent satisfied with this, but I think it will have to do. Although if you think my chapter quality is going down hill, then please kick me in the butt and tell me so. That way I can up my game. _

_Well that's it for now. See ya'll next time. _

_-Akiru- _

_**Chapter Three - Father**_


	4. Father

_A/N - Well I hope I didn't take too long to post. _

_Anyways, I don't have much to say. So just go and enjoy the chapter._

_Big thanks to Disgruntled Minion like always! 3 love her... give her... ummm... Watermelons since she likes to imagine them as people she dislikes and hack away at them. xD ((__**I only like to hack away at one person, thank you very much))**_

_**

* * *

**_**Chapter Three: Father

* * *

  
**

Sakura stood outside of Naruto's door, her thoughts scrambled and unsure. She should sense Setsuna's fresh presences as if he had been here only moments before. Yet Sakura knew the boy was not within the building.

He had to have made a quick escape. It worried her that he might have been listening in on the conversation between her and Naruto.

Quickly she replayed the last few minutes, making sure they had not discussed something that would make Setsuna suspect something was up.

Everything seemed to be okay, the only thing he would suspect is that his Hokage had a disliking for Uchiha.

Still something just did not add up. Why would Setsuna still be here now? More importantly, what was the boy doing here in the first place? She was sure Naruto did not summon him, and Setsuna was not known to make random visits to the Hokage.

Maybe she was just being paranoid. After everything that had occurred it was understand able for her to be a little jumpy about things. Surprises were coming out of the woodwork, nothing was, as it seemed.

'_Calm yourself before you turn into an old fretful woman._' Sakura scolded herself. The last thing she wanted was to become like her mother in her last years. Worrying senselessly over every mission she went on, and pondering when Konoha would meet its fall.

The last few years of her mother's life had been the hardest. God bless her soul.

Sakura blew those painful memories to the side. She need not think of them now.

Finally, she turned from the Hokage's office and towards the end of the long hallway where the stairway was held. The sooner she left this building, the sooner she could check up on Kiba and hopefully get him out of intensive care.

She knew that it would put Hinata to rest once Kiba was placed in a regular room for him to rest and regain his strength. Although she didn't want to be in the room when Kiba woke up. Knowing him, he would curse to high heaven that Uchiha Sasuke had been his savior.

'_If he doesn't remember, maybe it would be smart not to tell him the truth. Leave a little of his pride in tact._' She thought happily, as she made her way down the stairwell.

It wasn't until she reached the bottom, that she heard the faint grumbling of the ANBU guard on duty, and an anxious girlish voice arguing back and forth.

Considering it was a Friday, she knew that Shino would be on duty. Guarding the Hokage tower was one of the most boring jobs an ANBU had to hold. It wasn't uncommon for one to hear Shino muttering disdains about the job.

In fact, most guards would rather watch the gates then the tower. That way they got some action in the form of searches and on occasion arrests of rouge shinobi trying to sneak in.

The Hokage tower on the other hand saw no action, since all threats were disposed of by the wandering patrol that scouted the perimeter of the village and the guards at the main gate.

She heard Shino curse loudly, before whipping around the corner narrowly missing Sakura in the process. Normally she would have jumped out of her skin if someone had appeared so suddenly out of nowhere like he had, expect his previous argument gave him away.

Shino though was another story. Apparently, he had not expected to run into Sakura so suddenly like he had. His chest was heaving, and she knew his heart must have been pounding rapidly as well. It was an amusing sight to see an ANBU startled, let alone Shino who showed little emotion as it was.

"Haruno-san... sorry, I didn't know you were there." He breathed out is quick gasps.

Normally she would have laughed and poked fun at his moment of alarm, yet something about his stiff stance and darting gaze told her something was amiss.

"No it's alright." She backed herself up a few paces, giving her more room between herself and her friend. "Is something wrong?" She ventured, hoping that Shino was just out of sorts for his own personal reasons. She considered momentarily that it might have to do with his wife who was expecting their third child.

Although now that she thought about it, it really couldn't be that. The petite woman had just been by the previous day for her check up. From what she had heard, everything was perfectly normal and going along fine. So if not that, then what could it be? She was at a loss, unless it truly was something of unfortunate cause.

"Shino-san..." From behind the flustered ANBU, a woman emerged, with her signature spiral glasses perched upon her nose. Shiho looked ruffled, although not an uncommon sight. She was known for working long into the night cracking codes. Needless to say, she was good at what she did, although recently she had been working in the library.

Sakura wasn't quite sure what the woman was working on at the moment, but she knew that it had to be of some importance. However, it really wasn't any of her business.

Shino, who had been getting ready to speak stopped and looked Shiho. His expression was bland, as if he really wished he didn't have to deal with something so mundane.

"I told you to wait for me." Shiho just stiffened as the harsh tone. Apparently, no one was having a good day today.

"But... I have to see Hokage-sama."

Before Shino could answer, Sakura cut in. It probably was a better idea to take this matter into her own hands.

"It's ok Shino. I'll take care of this." The man bowed and excused himself to continue his guard duty.

"Thank you Sakura. I didn't think he was going to take me seriously." Shiho explained as she fell into step next to Sakura. The younger female was leading them back towards her office. It looked like she wasn't going to be leaving after all.

"Don't think anything of it." Sakura let her into the fair sized room, being sure to close the door behind her. "Now what is the problem?"

Shiho shifted him her chair obviously nervous. "W–well you see. I can't find a book."

Whatever Sakura was expecting, that had not been it. A book? This was all about a missed placed book?

"You lost a book?"

The older woman shook her head furiously. "No, I didn't loose it. The book is just… gone. I cannot find it anywhere. Which is a problem since this book can't be lost." Her eyes met Sakura's. "And what's more, there are other books missing as well."

"Missing from the library?" Shiho nodded. "Couldn't they have been checked out?" That was after all the most logical answer.

"No, books from the restricted section can't be checked out. That is the problem! These books can't leave the room." Sakura massaged her temples. This was becoming more and more troublesome.

"If someone tried to take a book, wouldn't the ANBU guard catch them... or at the very least sense them?"

"That's the thing. The guard was late for his shift today." Sakura sighed. So, someone had stolen from the restricted section. It wasn't unheard of, but a messy situation nonetheless.

"What books were taken?" She had to make a report on this, so she might as well get all the information before going to see Naruto.

"They were all books dealing with the Uchiha clan." Sakura's pen stilled, hovering over the page. Uchiha. Why did it have to be books on Uchiha?

Her mind flashed back to moments before when she had felt the oddest sensation after leaving Naruto's office.

"Setsuna." The name left her lips in a whisper as she stood.

"Wha–"

"Sorry Shiho, but I need to go. I'll be sure to inform Naruto about this, okay?" Shiho just nodded as Sakura left, leaving the woman alone.

Sakura prayed to any god that would hear her that Setsuna was not behind this. He couldn't know. There was no way he could know. Who could have possibly told him?

As far as she knew, only two living people were aware of his parentage. Herself and Naruto, and neither had spoken a word about it to the boy.

Moreover, as far as she knew, there weren't any clues floating around pointing him to the truth like a neon sign. Hell, there was nothing that she could think of that would point to him being an Uchiha. It wasn't as if having dark hair would give it away, it wasn't as if he had the sharingan or...

"Shit." It couldn't be. There was no way. Setsuna was only half Uchiha. It wasn't a secret that the Uchiha had interbreed for years to preserve their bloodline. Marrying outside the clan was frowned upon because it pretty much extinguished the child's chances of getting the sharingan.

From what Sakura had read, the gene that carried the sharingan was recessive. Both parents would have to be homozygous with recessive genes in order to have children with the sharingan.

It was accentually a mutation in the eyes ability to gather chakra and manipulate it. Therefore, in order for Setsuna to acquire the trait, Naruto would have had to have a similar mutated gene hidden away within his chromosomes.

It wasn't all that rare of a chance, but Sakura couldn't believe that this could be the case. For if, Setsuna had the sharingan it would change Naruto's plans for his son drastically. No longer would it be a dirty little secret that was easy to hide.

Walking from the tower, Sakura knew there was only one way to find out for sure. She would have to confront Setsuna and possible search his apartment. Only thing was, she couldn't remember where the boy lived.

Sakura remembered it to be on the southern side of town, but its exact location was a mystery to her. She bit the tip of her thumb in thought. Maybe she could find someone who would know.

The streets where crowded as she scanned them, looking for anyone who might help her. Fortunately, luck was on her side, and Sakura quickly caught sight of Aika who was picking up some apples at a local vender.

When Sakura approached, Aika was examining a green apple with much scrutiny. Perhaps if she stared at it long enough, it might turn into the juicy red apples that she loved.

"Aika!" The girl jumped, clearly not expecting the sudden outburst. Luckily, she didn't drop the apple; instead, she quickly put it down.

Fierce green eyes turn to look at Sakura. Obviously, she was ready to scold whomever it was who had dared scare her. After all, shouldn't a shinobi be ready for anything?

Upon seeing who had called her name though, Aika allowed her body to relax and her irritated gaze turning into one of confusion. It wasn't everyday that the Hokage's assistant comes looking for you.

"Haruno-san?" She asked while shifting the bag she carried higher on her shoulder.

Sakura smiled; glad to have found the girl so quickly. Maybe this was a good sign.

"Sorry to bother you Aika, but do you know where Setsuna lives? I'm trying to find him." She explained to the genin.

Aika frowned, obviously not pleased that this was all about her teammate. Was it too much to ask that for once she was the one someone needed.

Sighing Aika pointed to her right. "He lives in the apartments across from that new barbeque place that opened up. If you follow this street you should run right into it."

Sakura thanked her quickly. She didn't have time to wait.

"He lives in room 206." The girl called, but Sakura was already gone. Aika shrugged, not caring if the woman had heard or not.

* * *

Sakura knocked on the door for the second time. Either the boy was not home or he just didn't feel like greeting visitors. Sadly, Sakura suspected the first. From what she could sense, the room was empty.

Putting her stealth abilities to good use, Sakura broke her way into that small room. Some might consider this breaking and entering, but Sakura figured what Setsuna didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

The room was pretty plain. A table, a bed, a couch; just the bare essentials. Scrolls littered the ground, but nothing seemed out of place. It just looked like any boys room; messy and smelling like dirty socks.

Might, as well take a look around, it couldn't hurt to make sure that nothing went unnoticed.

Sakura started her search over by the unmade bed. She went to sit of the mattress, but jumped when her bottom met hardness. Pulling the blanket back, she saw the offending item was a picture frame.

It was his team photo. Sakura couldn't help but smile. Oh how this brought back old memories of a time when nothing else mattered but the dreams of a child. Things were so simple back then, before fate tore it all away from her.

Putting the picture down, she moved towards the couch. Sakura took notice of a stack of books lying precariously on the tattered cushions.

Her breath caught in her throat. Embedded into the leather cover of the top most book was the Uchiha clan symbol.

"Dammit! Dammit to hell!" Her foot kicked the couch in her frustration. Why was this happening? Why did life have to be so damn hard?

Seeing that book had told her everything she had need to know. All the way down to why Setsuna had not stuck around when he was obviously waiting outside of the Hokage's office. It was clear to Sakura now. The boy must have heard what they had been talking about.

Setsuna knew he was an Uchiha. He _knew_ who his father was.

"Fuck..." Right now, she could only hope that Setsuna was still within Konoha. The boy wouldn't do anything rash, would he? Then again, she wouldn't be surprised considering who his parents were.

This was going to become ugly if Setsuna wasn't here. Hadn't Naruto been through enough? Hadn't she been through enough?

There was only one thing left to do. She needed to visit the front gates. Hopefully, they could tell her the information she needed to dearly right now.

* * *

Udon shrunk away from the woman who stood before him. He felt like any wrong move would get himself killed, and not in a pleasant way.

He gulped as he flipped through today's logs. "Y–yes ma'am. He came through about an hour ago."

For the umpteenth time that day, she cursed. It was going to end up becoming a habit of hers.

"Did he say where he was going?"

"Yes... he said he was going to the river to train." Sakura's eyes darted to Konohamaru who was standing a little behind his friend.

"You!"

Konohamaru jumped, pointing to himself. "Me?"

"Yes you! Go find him, and you better pray that you do." The boy nodded numbly. He had never seen Sakura so out of sorts before. It really was a scary sight.

He didn't waste anytime in leaving. Poor Udon though, he felt bad leaving his friend with such a crazy woman.

* * *

Konohamaru heaved in another gasping breath as he forced chakra into his feet. Each leg pushed off the limbs of the trees in which he landed. His pace was fast and unrelenting as he chased the genin that ran in front of him.

'_Why do I always have to do the grunt work?_' He grumbled, clearly not happy that he had to retrieve this brat's ass.

"Setsuna get your butt back here or I'll make sure you can't run from me!" Konohamaru yelled up a head not even bothering to hide his angry. It wasn't like he ever liked the kid anyways. The boy was a complete asshole, and despite his quiet demeanor, a little devil as well. Konohamaru just new it.

Setsuna just laughed. His body flipped in mid jump, bring him to face Konohamaru head on. He didn't even bother to watch where he was going, having an over abundance of confidence that he didn't need to see where he was going. There was no way he could fall.

"Is that a threat?" The young boy called. Apparently, he didn't believe Konohamaru's words. "Come and get me if you ca—Ahhh!"

Unfortunately, he had spoken too soon. His feet met slick moss and his footing was lost. He fell back with an undignified squawk before tumbling into the vast undergrowth of the woods.

Konohamaru flew along the branches, a smirk upon his lips. The little brat deserved that.

Before he had any chance to gloat, a popping noise along with the addition of a cloud of smoke filled the area. Konohamaru couldn't help but swear, knowing that he had been had.

"Shit." He should have known that the brat would use underhanded methods to escape.

Turning back around, Konohamaru was not looking forward to facing Sakura's wrath. She was not going to be happy with the news he was going to be giving her.

* * *

Setsuna couldn't help the impish smile that spilled out over his features as the chakra of one of his clones returned to him.

He knew it would be a good idea to set up several false trails as bait for anyone who wished to pursue him. It wasn't like he was stupid or anything, he knew that sooner or later someone was going to start suspecting something was up.

Although the hunt for him started a lot sooner than he had suspected. Truthfully, he didn't think he would be missed for another day or so. It wasn't like anyone made it a point to keep an eye on him. **  
**

Shrugging the thought off, he made his way towards the boarder towns. If he had his way, Setsuna would be reaching his targeted area in about two or three days.

Setsuna had never been to Shikke, but he knew the general location of it. He hadn't put much thought into what he was going to do once he got there, but he figured that asking around wouldn't hurt.

Plus he had an old picture of Sasuke from the bingo book he acquired that he could show. There would have to be at least one person who could recognize the Uchiha.

Joy bubbled within him at the thought of finally meeting his father. He almost skipped as he ran, so happy to be finally closer to the family he yearned for.

Without another thought, he continued on his way, never once looking back.

* * *

Sakura wanted to cry. She was at a complete loss at what to do. Never had she felt to helpless, not when it came to something like this. The news she had to deliver was sure to break the man closest to her heart.

Naruto's whole life had revolved around keeping his son safe and oblivious to the ugly truth that he had been so sure would hurt him. Now though, Sakura would change all that, and with only a few words. She would kill Naruto's hope and depending on the outcome, it might destroy him completely.

Naruto had lost so much already, she couldn't let him loose his son as well. It was already dusk and Sakura had spent many hours, after receiving the news that Setsuna had escaped, trying to decide what to do.

She knew she was wasting valuable time, but the pain within her kept her from making a move. Sakura was afraid; for once in her life, she was afraid of the future. She couldn't stand to see Naruto slip any further into himself. If he casted her aside, Sakura was sure she too would fall into oblivion.

They lived for each other. No Sakura lived for Naruto. Naruto lived for her, his son, and for Sasuke. He had already lost one, he couldn't loose another.

Grasping at her last threads of courage, Sakura made her way to the start of something new. Something was beginning, a new turning point in this story of their lives. The outcome, however ominous it now seemed, was unwritten on the blank page. Only Fate knew the out come, however grim it might turn out to be.

* * *

The dark lights of the small town glowed down on the villager whom walked the streets. Most were coming home from work, getting ready to greet their families. Some mothers could be seen carting back a small dinner of fish and bread.

From the looks of things, the town was poor and un-elaborate. There was nothing special about it at all. Just another farming town, although smaller than most.

Setsuna couldn't even say anything good about the people who lived here. Everyone he met would rudely ignore him until; he was forced to use rude methods himself.

When he could finally get someone to spare some of their not so precious time, they would just shrug their shoulders and send him on his way.

It looked like Uchiha Sasuke could be a hard one to find after all.

One man Setsuna was about to hit, if he hadn't walked away when he did. The jerk would only answer in 'hn's and the bastard had the gall to call him a brat. A brat! How dare he. The man had no right to start insulting him when he was just trying to find his damn long lost father.

What was more, Setsuna was sure that he knew more than what his 'hn's gave away. He sure made a quick get away when the boy pulled out the crumpled picture of Sasuke to show him.

By this point Setsuna was completely exasperated. He was tired, hungry, and there were no hotels in this town. Another little aspect of the town that he loathed. What kind of place didn't have an inn at the very least?

It looked like he would have to camp in the woods again tonight. Some much for a soft bed and hot shower. He hated to know just how bad he stunk. Maybe he would take a dip in a near by stream or lake. It was the least he could do. After all, he wanted to look presentable when he finally met up with Sasuke Uchiha, well if he ever did. Things looked pretty bleak right about now.

Somberly, he made his way back into the tangled woods. The tall oaks and maples shading out most of the sunlight. Around Setsuna, the world looked like a washed out painting, the lack of light making everything opaque.

He wasn't sure for how long he walked, though it seemed like ages. The pull of the forest drawing him, or that was what he thought. It wasn't until pain flared upon his shoulder that the land around him faded, turning into a nightscape.

His mind was fuzzy; trying to make up for the lost time the genjutsu had created. Becoming aware of his situation, Setsuna made to jerk away from the tree he had come to rest against. Only he couldn't. The pain seared through him, making him take notice of the kunai that had slashed through his shoulder and now held him to the tree.

Tears threatened to spill from his too blue eyes, but he wouldn't cry. A shinobi never showed his fear or pain to an enemy.

A movement within the shadows caught his eye in a heartbeat. Setsuna went to make a grab for the kunai, fully prepared to rip it from his flash. Though his hand ceased in midair as his attacker came into the light provided only by the corn-blue moon.

The face that stared down at him with such intensity was so familiar to him. So many times had he come to look upon it in the past few days, but never really saw it. Not like now, with the age of the years and unknown emotions and wisdom etched upon it.

In front of him stood Uchiha Sasuke looking so much like the dangerous man he was. Setsuna couldn't help the small up turn of his lips. This man was his father. A strange sense of pride filled him. The same powerful blood that ran through this man's veins ran through his own as well.

His elation was short lived when his eyes flickered from the now empty spot in front of him and to the frightening man who now stood next to him with the blade of a kunai to his throat.

Setsuna gulped against the sharp edge. Wincing as it cut shallowly into his neck.

Sasuke on his part was at a complete loss. When he had first encountered the brat back in town, he had thought that like himself, the boy was wearing an allusion to cloak his real identity. Closer inspection proved that the boy really was a boy.

This in turn led Sasuke to question why such a young shinobi would be search for someone like himself. Did the boy think he had a chance against an Uchiha? Was he doing this for some idiotic attempt at fame?

"Pl–please..." Setsuna whispered, trying to keep his movements to a minimum.

"What business do you have with me?" Sasuke hissed. He really was in no mood to deal with this. It didn't help that he just plainly disliked the boy. He hated everything from his smug attitude back in town, down to his blue eyes. Eyes that seemed to mock him. God, were his eyes so familiar. How Sasuke wished he would never have to look into eyes such as these again.

Sasuke gritted his teeth at the tightness in his heart, hating the feeling. So many years he had worked to forget the pain that still resided there.

"I'm... l–looking for my father." An unwilling tear slipped through two fearful eyes. No matter how hard he pretended, Setsuna could not deny the fear that consumed him.

"Then why go looking for me?" None of this made any sense. What could he have to do with this boy's father? Sasuke kept no relations with others, so it wasn't like it was possible that this boys father knew him.

Setsuna looked at Sasuke then, unsure of how to answer. Would he even believe him? Yes, because he had proof. Gather his courage and chakra, Setsuna stared straight into Sasuke's crimson eyes. He let the same doujutsu bleed into his cornea, his blue eyes flowing into red.

"Because you're my father." He said it with such conviction that Sasuke could do nothing but stare in shock at the boy. The kunai that once promised Setsuna sudden death now lay harmless on the earthen ground.

"The sharingan... it can't be." It was all Sasuke could say. What ever he had been expecting, it sure as hell had not been this. In that moment, Uchiha Sasuke's world turned upside down, and all because of a small boy.

* * *

To Be Continued . . .

* * *

_A/N - Ok first off, forgive my Bio knowledge here. If that little explanation of heredity made no sense, then please help me out and tell me where I went wrong. Lol. I ain't a bio major so this really isn't my forte. _

_Lastly... YAY, Sasuke finally made his appearance. Next chapter will be so much fun. xD Lots of messing with Sasuke's head. Fun stuff... _

_Also be on the look out for me and Disgruntled Minion's fic. We finally are writing something together. Makes me so happy. It will be posted on our joint account ((Psychotic Dreamers)) and will be title "In The Eyes of Your God"... although this one might not be for the faint of heart... blood, angst, and mind rape galore. xD Yay, fun stuff... _

_Also for those of you who read "Blood Stained Lilies" I am sad to say that I lied... there won't be a one-shot... more like a really, really short multi-chapter sequel. I can't see how I can get the plot to fit into a one-shot. Expect three or four chapters... and to see it up in like a month or so... before Easter at the very latest and before the end of this month at the very soonest. _

_Anyways... thanks for the reviews... I will try to get around to answering them soon! I love you all. 3_

_-Akiru-_


	5. Truth and Lies

_A/N - Well I would have gotten this up sooner, but like most of you know, FF was being a butt and not letting people log in. So yeah... ya'll had to wait longer because of that. I didn't even post it on AFF... wasn't going to post it one place and not the other. xD _

_Well hate to say this is short... but I hope you enjoy it. I know I enjoyed writing it. _

_Again we bow down to Disgruntled Minion, cause she makes sure that these chapters are readable... and plus she makes you all think I can write better than I actually can... xD She's gonna hit me for that... Anyways... give her... umm... no clue what you can give her this time... Oh! Give her Itachi and Naruto plushies to play with... yeah that will work. lol. _

_Disclaimer - Me and Minion have Kish tied up im my closet... now if only we could get him to sign the contract that gave Naruto over to us... sadly he is putting up quite a fight, so Naruto still does not belong to me, nor do I profit off of this fic... _

_

* * *

_**Chapter four: Truth and Lies

* * *

  
**

Naruto's fist shook the wall. Webs of cracks sprouted from the impact. Tiny bits of plaster fell to the ground in crumbles.

Four days, it had been four fucking days. Precious time spent without much progress. Naruto had sent out many teams; the best of the best. All came back empty handed. Most encountered only decoy clones, or nothing at all.

In any other situation, Naruto would be proud of his son. He would never have guessed Setsuna would have been this tactful. Then again, he was Naruto's son. Would he really expect anything less from someone who carried his awesome genes? He made it a point to ignore Sasuke's role it their child's conception.

Naruto forced himself to calm down. It wouldn't do him any good to get upset. After all this was just another gennin, nothing special about him. He couldn't afford for people to get suspicious now. Not with how bad things were looking now.

With a wave of his hand, Naruto dismissed the small squad of ANBU. He would just have to send out another. Soon though, he would have to stop. He couldn't keep sending then. Eventually Setsuna would be marked as a rogue. Naruto hoped that it would not come to that.

Sakura who had sat quietly through the whole thing sighed. She was taking the situation as hard as Naruto. Some part of her thought it was her fault. If only she had been more careful. Maybe if she had checked for eavesdroppers before revealing the news of Sasuke's whereabouts, Setsuna would still be here.

"Troublesome." All eyes went to Shikamaru, who stood against Naruto's desk. Even if he didn't show it, he was worried about his student. "Are you really just going to stand here and do nothing?"

Naruto stiffened, his blue eyes hardening. "You think I have been doing nothing? What do you call these past few days then?" What else did Shikamaru expect him to do? Send out all of Konoha looking for one boy.

"The Naruto I know wouldn't sit back and let others do what he needed to do. He would have taken things into his own hands long ago." Naruto was flashed a meaning full look from the lazy genius. "Beside, if any one could find Setsuna and bring him back, I would think it would be his father."

"I don't know what you—" Shikamaru cut Naruto off, not letting finish his denial.

"Don't play dumb with me. They don't call me a genius for nothing, and you were never good at hiding your fondness of the brat."

Naruto watched Shikamaru closely. How long had he known?

"Don't worry I won't say anything. I don't know your reason for keeping hushed, nor do I care to know them." He just shrugged, as if he was talking about the weather or something. Then again, Shikamaru never liked making a big deal out of any thing.

Sakura smiled, glad that Shikamaru wasn't prying too much into this. The less people who knew the truth at this point, the better. She let her eyes follow him, as he made for the door. Apparently, he was done dealing with this issue. Probably confident that Naruto would resolve it in the end.

The soft click of the door was loud in the quiet room. Naruto and Sakura looked to each other.

"I can keep the fort down here." She smiled, knowing exactly what her old friend was thinking. "Just leave a clone, so I don't get too lonely."

Naruto smiled. How did he become so lucky? He really didn't deserve a friend like Sakura.

"I guess I should go pack then." He could only hope that he caught Setsuna before he found Sasuke. The last thing he needed was to deal with the Uchiha. Naruto didn't think he could stand to turn his back on the man again.

_

* * *

_The dense forest was alive with singing birds and rustling leaves. One could almost call it loud, but Sasuke heard none of it. To him, the world had gone silent. All he could hear was the steady beat of his heart. If it wasn't for his years of training, Sasuke was sure it would have been beating out his chest.

It seemed like he stood there motionless for hours. In reality, it was only seconds before his composure was gained, and his mask carefully placed back on. It all happened so quickly, that not even Setsuna could catch the momentary shock in those dark eyes.

Sasuke, for the first time, took the boy in fully. There was no doubt he was an Uchiha. The sharingan proved that. Looking closer he could not deny that the boy's somewhat pale completion and raven black hair that were purely Uchiha. The only thing off were those damn eyes. They were too clear, with emotions swimming within them. Blue and pure; like the eyes that would sometimes seep into his dreams unbidden.

"I know it's kind of unexpected, and you must be awfully surprised... but I am really happy to finally find you. You don't know how long I have dreamed to find my parents. Well I guess I still don't know anything about my mother but... I'm sure you can tell me... I mean you are my father..." Setsuna knew he was rambling. He just couldn't bring himself to stop. Call it an embarrassing nervous habit. One he really wasn't proud of. The look Sasuke was giving him was a bit unnerving, causing his mouth to flap like a beached fish.

"I'm not your Father." It was said with such sharpness that Setsuna was half expecting it to stab him. In all truth it did; right in his heart. How could his father deny him? Wasn't it obvious they were father and son?

"How can you say that?" Setsuna's voice was meek.

"I can say it quite simply. There is no possible way that you are my son." It was blunt and emotionless, but Setsuna could find no lie in Sasuke's tone.

"What? Your telling me that you couldn't have gotten at least one girl pregnant?" He really hadn't meant to say it, but Setsuna was beginning to grow irritated. It wasn't supposed to be like this. His father was supposed to smile and welcome him with open arms**. **

He couldn't help but snort at the thought. This wasn't some kind of fairytale. Life was never that simple. Setsuna had just learned that the hard way. There was no room for petty dreams in a shinobi's life.

"I have never bedded a woman." Setsuna blinked. He hadn't expected that to leave the elder Uchiha's mouth.

"You're a virgin?" It was quiet for a moment. Sasuke just studying him, unsure if he should answer.

"No." As simple as the answer was, Setsuna got the gist of it. He would never have guessed.

"You're gay?" He might have said it a little too loud, not that he cared. It wasn't everyday you heard the man you thought to be your father say he was gay.

"No." Okay so maybe he wasn't gay.

"But, you said..."

"I have only ever taken one man to my bed." Setsuna really didn't know what Sasuke was trying to prove. Sleeping with a guy period, was gay to him. But hell, what did he know anyways. The world of adults was far stranger a place than he gave it credit for.

"Ok so your not my father, but we're still family." It was the truth, although Setsuna was a little disheartened to know that the man in front of him was not his father. "Although I guess the question now is, who is my father?"

It was a good question, one that found Sasuke at a loss. He couldn't even begin to fathom who could have fathered this child. His mind instantly went to Itachi.

Sasuke's brother was the only other Uchiha who could have repopulated the clan. Although thinking back, it made no sense.

"Boy, how old are you?" Getting a time of conception would probably help matters greatly. At least then, Sasuke could figure out what Itachi was doing during that time.

"My names Setsuna, not boy... and I'm thirteen. I'll be fourteen in January." Sasuke ignored the tone in the boy's voice. This kid had an attitude. The idiot probably got it from his mother. No Uchiha would be this annoying.

Counting back, Sasuke figured that conception occurred sometime during late spring, or early summer. It was hard to grasp at an exact date since he didn't know how long the woman carried the brat. For all he knew he could have been born premature.

This new information unsettled Sasuke. It was as if something was nagging in his mind, trying to get him to look its way. Something he should know, but refused to acknowledge.

Shaking it from his thoughts, he focused on what was going on during that time fourteen years ago. If he remembered correctly, that was when Itachi was on the hunt for Naruto. The Akatsuki had him on his feet and moving. Could Itachi really have held together a romance while trying to hold up his charade? Granted it could have been a one-night stand.

Sasuke just couldn't see that. Itachi had so many things to worry about, and sex had not been one of them. It was also around the time that Sasuke had left Konoha.

Flashes of the night he left threatened to over take his mind. Soft touches, heated words, and scorching pleasures; it was enough to make the stoic Uchiha blush.

Staying with rational explanations, Sasuke had to go with Itachi being this boy's father. It made no sense to him, but it was better than trying to pass himself off as the brat's parent.

"The only thing I can think is that you my brother son." He didn't owe the boy an answer, but saw no harm in it.

"So you're my uncle?" Sasuke nodded, finding it odd to think of himself as that. He had gone so many years without any family, and then out of nowhere he becomes an uncle. "But wasn't it your brother who killed the Uchihas."

Sasuke said nothing, preferring to not dig up that bloody subject. Setsuna though didn't seem to get the hint.

"So what happened to him? Where can I find him?" The silence continued, and finally the small boy realized that this conversation was over. His uninjured arm moved up to wrap his hand around the kunai that was still embedded in his shoulder. Wound had long ago grown numb, the pain nothing but a dull throb.

Sasuke watched the blood spurt and splash as it was finally free to flow. Blood so similar to his own, too similar. This blood should never have existed. The Uchiha's should never have existed.

It was a fact Sasuke only knew too well. His clan had only brought forth evil. He could never forgive his ancestors for what they had done. The sharingan really was a corrupt power. One that he was so sure was to die with him.

Now though, this child had come before him bearing the same eyes as his own. Something that he never planned to happen; something that could never happen.

Not after everything he had seen and been through. The Uchiha's were nothing but cursed blood.

Looking at this boy, all Sasuke could see was a dark future. One that he could never let happen. The Sharingan _would _end with him.

_

* * *

_Naruto adjusted the scrolls on his hip. Sakura was making him go through his checklist a third time. She wanted to be sure that he was taking anything that might come in handy. Especially if he was forced to face a certain raven.

"Well it looks like you have everything." The small woman pouted, it had been a good few years since she had bid her friend farewell.

"Sakura, I'll be fine. You don't need to worry about me." Naruto placed his hand on her should, hoping that it would comfort her. She quickly shrugged it off, turning her back to him. Sakura wouldn't let him see her tears.

"I'm just not looking forward to all this paper work I'm going to have to do. You're going to owe me when you get back." They were quiet for a moment. There was really no words to say. In their hearts they knew what the other was trying to say.

Well, it was now or never. Naruto looked out over the forests that surrounded Konoha. From their spot on top of the Hokage Mountain, they could see for miles. The sun was setting, giving the world around them a serene atmosphere.

"Bye Sakura-chan..." In a whirl of leaves he was gone. Sakura felt a lone tear fall down her cheek as a smile blossomed on her face. She had never realized how much she treasured that endearment Naruto stuck to her name. It seemed like he called her that less and less. She was going to miss it when he finally stopped.

Sighing she wiped her tear away. "Be careful Naruto." And then she too was gone.

_

* * *

_It had long ago grown dark. The forest around Naruto was like a maze one that he paid little attention to. His eyes were trained right ahead of him.

So far, he had been making great progress. It was times like these that he was grateful for being the Kyuubi's vessel. Maybe his old man knew what he was doing after all. It wasn't so much a curse as it was a blessing.

Due to the foxes power he could travel much faster than a normal shinobi. If he were lucky, he would make it to Setsuna before the next day.

Thinking on it, wasn't this mess the foxes fault in the first place. If it hadn't been for him, he wouldn't be tracking down his errant son.

Momentarily Naruto thought of his life without Setsuna. Somehow, he couldn't fathom getting through life without the hope that was his son.

He mental heard the demon chuckle before all went quiet. It had been many years since he had heard anything from his little fuzzy pest. Sometimes he wondered if he was even there at all. From time to time, though, Naruto who get some sign of his inhabitant. Either a rude comment or some amused noise.

Shaking his head, Naruto ignored it. No use letting Kyuubi get to him.

He need to focus of his task and get home before the council or anyone else found out he had left the village.

Even though the council wasn't as uptight as the one of his childhood, didn't mean they let him get away with anything he liked. Today's council consisted of Hyuuga Hiashi, Inuzuka Kiba who took his mothers place after death, Hatake Kakashi against his will, and other less notable men and woman from various clans. Most usually sided with him on most matters, but there were always the ones who seemed to still hold a grudge against their Hokage.

Those members were the older crones who could not move from the past. Luckily they were few and far in-between.

Gather more chakra into his feet, Naruto sprinted off. Moving out into the night as fast as his feet could carry him.

Hard eyes studied the boy in front of them. How had things become so complicated? Sasuke was supposed to go on and live his life of solitude and suffering. This boy though changed all of that. All he would cause would be more pain.

Sasuke wasn't a murder. True he had killed many in his life, but none who were innocent. The ones whom he had killed where already stained in blood. They were enemies, ready to die.

This child though was innocent. Not worthy of Sasuke's blade. If only things could have been different. Sasuke would have loved to welcome back some form of a family. To have someone who shared his blood. It would be a far cry from his parents and dear brother, but it would be a piece of that which he had lost.

Unfortunately it could not be. Sasuke knew that the past was always doomed to repeat itself. If the clan did not die here, he was sure that in time the hunger for power would grow. It would boil until the threads of fate pulled together once again, and the cruelty of the world would be known.

Sasuke could not let that happen. He would commit the unthinkable. Stain his hands for the greater good. It sounded so glorious, yet why did it feel so wrong?

By killing his supposed nephew, Sasuke would be saving someone from the pain he had experienced. It was a small price to pay. Maybe he too would follow the child in the great slumber that came when leaving this world for the other.

Sasuke wasn't suicidal, but death seemed like such a welcome reprieve. To finally end all of this; the pain, the memories, and the regrets.

A grim smile stretched. '_I guess I won't be seeing you again after all... Naruto._' The name felt so foreign. How long had it been since he last thought or spoke it?

With his mind firm as stone, Sasuke went to work. His body feeling like lead as he advanced on the helpless boy. If only he knew the danger to come. He was far too trusting; Konoha had to teach their gennin better.

With the elegance of panther stalking its prey, Sasuke struck. Setsuna's back dug into the hard bark of the tree. Everything happened so fast that he was only aware of the pain that swelled from the tight grip on his throat.

For a moment, he thought that they had been attacked. Another delinquent shinobi had seen it fit to attack them while their guards where down.

The rising sun shown on his attacker's face, highlighting the man's handsome features. How long had they been standing there? Setsuna could not bring himself to believe that they had spent the whole night out here.

Regardless, that was the least of his worries. The hand tightening on his throat was a cause for concern. The man's blunt nails dug into his neck, and the applying force making it hard for Setsuna to breath. He had to gasp to draw in what little air he could.

"Wha–what... are you..." The words were strained, and lacked the boys' previous vigor. The once bright blue eyes where turning dull with fear.

Sasuke didn't want to see the emotion swimming in those eyes. It hurt to see the trust the boy had for him melt away. '_Idiot, you should never trust others so readily._' Not when people in this world were so quick to turn on you.

"I'm sorry." The words felt empty to him. If Sasuke had truly meant it, why was he continuing this insanity? In truth what right did he have to tell his defenseless victim that he was sorry? Like taking Setsuna's life was the equivalent to accidently bumping someone while walking down the street.

Murder was not an act that could be forgiven. To say that you are sorry is to ask for forgiveness. Sasuke knew that he did not deserve such kindness.

From within his sleeve, Sasuke pulled out a kunai. The sharp edge glinted in the morning light as it came into Setsuna's sight.

It was the least Sasuke could do. He would make this quick and as painless as he could. Maybe then, Sasuke could begin to forgive himself, as the same kunai would soon dig into his own flesh.

Setsuna felt panic well up inside of him. He knew that he was going to die. The intent was clearly shown in Sasuke's eyes.

Pride forgotten, Setsuna began to jerk against the older Uchiha's hold. Each spasm getting more erratic as the kunai came closer and closer.

Incoherent sobs and screams escaped the young boys lips. They penetrated deep into Sasuke's very soul.

"Please don't!" The scream echoed through out the forest until all was quiet.

* * *

Naruto welcomed the morning sun. It warmed him after a chilling night. The morning dew made the moss covered trees slick. One wrong move and Naruto could be sent falling to the forest floor.

With this in mind, he made sure to keep clear of any excessive growths of green. He didn't need anything slowing him down. Not when he was making such good time.

The trees went by in blur; he was moving fast than he ever thought possible. It was amazing what one's body could do when pushed to its max.

Naruto could feel his body begin to grow tired from the exertion. It wasn't a major issue, Setsuna was close. He couldn't be more than a few yards from here. That didn't stop Naruto from worrying though. Accompanying his son was another chakra signature. One that he had not felt for years.

It frightened him too think that he was to late. Naruto didn't even what to begin to think what he might have to face when he came up on the two. He just hoped that the truth would not have to be revealed. Could he tell them the truth after so many years of lies?

"Please don't!" The scream made Naruto's blood run cold. That was Setsuna, he knew that for a fact. He would know his sons scream anywhere.

Panic embraced him, as his mind supplied him with many gruesome outcomes. He didn't want to think what he might find when he found them.

Raw anger filled him, as he thought of Sasuke hurting his child. Their child.

With newfound determination Naruto set out in the direction the scream had come from.

* * *

No! He couldn't do this. Sasuke would not become his brother, no matter how noble his intentions might be. He would not kill innocents to save others. 

He would not murder, this boy. He could not murder this boy. Something so primal that he could not wrap his mind around it kept him at bay. It screamed against him harming this child. The last of his family.

The kunai dropped from his hand. Falling to the ground with a deafening thud.

Even Setsuna grew quiet as he watched the battle being played out in the Uchiha's now onyx eyes.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke spoke again, his voice soft and unsure. He couldn't believe what he was about to do. His hand slackened around Setsuna's throat but did not fully loosen. The boy remained pinned to the tree.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Setsuna placed his hand on Sasuke arm. The contact instantly made Sasuke freeze. Troubled eyes looked up into clear blue. Setsuna couldn't help but smile at the man in front of him. Like he understood.

The smile shocked Sasuke, he did not deserve it. This boy was far too kind.

"It's ok... I under–" Whatever Setsuna was going to say wasn't heard as Sasuke felt himself being forced back with such force that it left him gasping for breath.

"Sasuke!" The world stopped as dark eyes widened. He knew that voice.

He looked up ever so slowly, as if any sudden movements would end with Sasuke waking from a dream. Black eyes met stormy blue, and Sasuke knew that this was no dream.

"Naruto..."

* * *

_A/N - Uh... Cliffy? Sorry.... *runs off* _


	6. Reunion

_A/N - Well I just seem to be spitting these chapters out... which is rather unlike me, as most of you know who have read BSL... but I think I am really starting to enjoy writing more so than I ever have. I think I have all of you to thank for that. All your kind words have pushed me. _

_So this long chapter is for all of you who stuck with me and push me to do my best. Love ya'll. _

_Also be sure to read the bottom note, since it somewhat deals with the updating of this fic. _

_Disclaimer - I will own Naruto one day, cause Kish can no longer write and needs to learn to grow a set of balls. *grumbles* _

_Beta'ed by Minion as always. Love her, worship here, give her pretty shinny things... she likes to throw them at people. xD _

_

* * *

_**Chapter Five: Reunion

* * *

**If you were to ask, one would tell you that Naruto was never good at being rational. He always let his feelings get the better of him. Always acting first and thinking later. It wasn't until he took his position as Hokage, did the real world actually force him to grow up and take things into contemplation. Thinking over his acts and their consequences.

There was one topic though, that seemed to be immune to the new Naruto's rationality. Sasuke had always been a taboo subject for Naruto. The mention of his name would only be received by glares from the blond. Neji had once just mention the Uchiha clan in a less than respectful way. The end result was a fuming Naruto who stormed away, leaving behind a Neji with a swollen cheek. Not to mention a very disgruntled Sakura.

Now was no different. Naruto spent no time thinking over the consequences of what he was about to do. All he could focus on was Sasuke and his attempted murder of his son.

How dare the bastard lay a finger on something that was his. His to protect and raise. Naruto was sure to conveniently forget that he didn't have much of an influence in Setsuna's up bring, but that was hardly the point.

Sasuke only had a chance to let his attackers name fall from his lips before the man was on him again. Sending a harsh fist straight to his gut. The pain from the impact fizzed and burned a trail up to his throat. No sound came from his opened mouth, but Naruto knew that the hit had hurt.

The knowledge of the pain he had caused the other made him feel smug. This rage was not only due to recent events. All his hate, pain, and sorrow boiled over and consumed him. This was his vengeance for everything Sasuke had done to him, whether purposely or not. Naruto didn't care if Sasuke had no clue that he had left the blond pregnant. He was going to pommel him nonetheless.

Was it fair to Sasuke? Naruto didn't see why it mattered. The bastard was not deserving of his mercy. After what Naruto had seen, Sasuke was beyond forgiveness.

Another blow was landed to the side of Sasuke's face. The impact causing the pale flesh to puff and purple. Naruto was not going easy on him. That much was certain.

Normally Sasuke wouldn't let anyone land a punch, yet he couldn't bring himself to block them. He felt deserving of the brutality. What ever Naruto dished out at him, he was sure he deserved.

'_Why wasn't he fighting back?_' The lack of resistance only increased Naruto's rage. He didn't like the power that seeped into him. It made his stomach sick. It was a deadly power, one that basked in blood. A hard kicked met Sasuke's chest and the cracking noise that followed signaled that it had broken a few ribs.

Setsuna, who had been silent through most of the onslaught, could only watch. Never had he seen his Hokage so ruthless. It wasn't right. This man was supposed to be kind and caring, not irrationally violent like now. Sasuke did not deserve this. Yes, the man had meant to kill him, but Setsuna knew that he wouldn't have. He saw the regret with in those crimson eyes.

This had to stop. Setsuna was not prepared to loose the only family he had, not when he had finally met the after so many years. Especially not to Naruto, whom he help close to his heart as well. He could not begin to fathom the grief he would feel to have his family killed by the man he looked up to the most. It could very well be the greatest betrayal in his young life.

Something had to be done quickly. Was there even anything he could hope to do? Setsuna would only get in the way, or possibly get in the way of a deadly hit. Jumping in would be a suicide move on his part.

Grappling at all of his possibilities, Setsuna settled on the most probable. It wasn't anything special, just the use of the mouth god gave him. Hopefully he could talk some sense into his Hokage.

"Hokage-sama!" His voice felt small, yet it penetrated the forest.

Naruto heard it loud and clear. He wanted to turn, to see the child slumped against the tree, but his prey was far more important. Naruto knew that things were getting dangerous. The Kyuubi's chakra dancing just below the surface. The feral strength already influencing his actions.

Sasuke though showed more acknowledgment then Naruto. His eyes widened. This was the first time he had heard Naruto being addressed as such. The politics of the shinobi villages had been lost to him since his deflection. It wasn't of importance to him who the Kage's of the great villages were.

A wave of pride over took him. He had always known the idiot could do it. Sasuke would never have told Naruto that, but that didn't make it any less true.

"Please Hokage-sama, don't! You're going to kill him!" The boy screamed, feeling too helpless. "Not Sasuke, not my Uncle. He wasn't going to kill me... he stopped... I swear!" The words felt so strange on his tongue, yet he delighted in saying it.

In that moment, everything stilled. Naruto's swing stilled. His eyes wide and comical. The rage that had once pressed to over take him subsided into a low pulse. It all made sense. No wonder Sasuke refused to lift a finger towards him.

The Uchiha was feeling remorse. This was his punishment upon himself for even thinking of committing such a heinous act. Naruto should have known.

Something else though wanted to prick at his mind. "Uncle?" Naruto spoke the words, confusion lacing his voice.

Setsuna took Naruto's moment of hesitation to wedge himself between his Hokage and the Uchiha. He knew perfectly well that neither of them would attack with him in harms way.

Two pairs of blue eyes bore into each other. Neither one quite knowing what to do with the situation at hand. It had been so easy for Naruto to handle it when he was throwing punches.

"You think he's your uncle?" Naruto pointed to the panting Sasuke, who was currently righting himself, while cleaning the blood from his face with his hands.

Sasuke spit a generous amount of blood on the dry ground; it was hardly the moisture it need. It soaked into the ground, creating a distasteful mess. Setsuna couldn't help but cringe. Despite him being a shinobi, he did not like the sight of blood.

"You can't tell me you don't know." Naruto looked to Sasuke. He worked his jaw as he spoke, assessing the damage. Hopefully there weren't any injuries he couldn't heal himself.

"And what pray tell, should I know?" The tone was light, void of any anger that still lingered. Most had been replaced with growing anxiety and annoyance.

"That this boy is Itachi's child." As if to emphasize the point, Setsuna activated the sharingan.

Naruto frowned, although one could not deny the humor in his blue eyes. "Hmm... I was hoping you wouldn't inherit that." He flipped the discovery aside, not shocked in the least.

"Then you knew?" Sasuke's eyes blazed, now he was beginning to grow mad.

"What, that he was Itachi's child? No, that would be news to me. I can assure you that Setsuna is no such thing." Both Uchiha's blinked, unsure of how to take the blondes statement.

"Don't give me that bullshit Naruto. If he's not Itachi's then who else could it be?" Naruto merely raised an eyebrow at that. Who else indeed. Someone needed to teach the Uchiha to think outside of the box.

Not wanting to be quickly ignored, Setsuna decided to speak up. He needed to put his two cents in after all. "Plus Sasuke's gay. He hasn't sleep with a woman, only one man. He told me so himself."

Both men blanched. That wasn't something that needed to come out into the open. Especially not from their son's mouth. If only Setsuna knew what he was saying. Hell, if only Sasuke could finally see the truth. Naruto really didn't feel like putting it bluntly.

The sentence though, struck Naruto deep. Making hope grow, where it once had died. Maybe Sasuke did hold some shred of love for Naruto. At least enough to not pursue another partner.

"Is that so?" Naruto grinned evilly. It had been so long since he had last teased the Uchiha. He really did need to make up on lost time.

"Naruto quit fucking with me!" Apparently, Sasuke wasn't amused like the blond. Uchiha's never did seem to have a sense of humor. Well except for Setsuna, he was a special case. The Uzumaki in him overshadowed the 'pole up ass' syndrome as Naruto liked to call it.

They glared at each other for a moment, neither backing down. Setsuna found the whole thing childish. There seemed to be a childish undertone growing between them, a funny thing between two powerful shinobi like themselves.

"Why? You seemed to enjoy fucking with me?" The double meaning behind the word was not lost to Sasuke. They struck him deep. The sickening feel of guilt settled into the pit of his stomach. He could no longer bring himself to meet Naruto's eyes.

Feeling guilty himself, Naruto decided to end the Uchiha's suffer, or would he just end up worsening it? He shrugged. They were about to find out.

"Setsuna is your son." The words were quiet, but in the silent forest they felt as if they had been yelled. Sasuke's mind vibrated with their force. Try as he might, he could not bring himself to comprehend. Setsuna could not be his son.

"It can't be." Setsuna looked to Sasuke, as the man fumbled with his words. "That would me... you..." His onyx flashed back to Naruto who nodded. Confirming Sasuke's twisted thoughts.

"Kyuubi tried to give me a little piece of happiness, but because of certain _circumstances_ it back fired." Naruto patted his stomach where Sasuke knew the seal laid. The chain that kept the nine-tailed demon locked away.

"So he... he's our son?" The look of disbelief faded from Sasuke's eyes, moving to take hold of Setsuna. The boy didn't understand. To him they were speaking insanity. There was no possible way they could both be his parent. Unless on of them was a woman and was extremely good at hiding it.

"Yes, I...uh..." Naruto glanced at Setsuna, remembering that the boy was still among them. Maybe it would be better to explain this to Sasuke first, and then to Setsuna. Probably less traumatic, since Naruto was sure Sasuke would throw a fit. "Can we talk alone?"

Sasuke nodded, not in the mood to argue. At this point he mind only thirsted for answers. He needed to make sense out of all of this. Uchiha's hated feeling clueless.

"Don't go." A small hand grabbed at the hem of Naruto's shirt. The boy looked up with pleading yes. He took wished to know the truth. It was right in front of his nose, he could feel it. "I want to know."

A sigh escaped Naruto; he was never good at saying no to the boy. "I will tell you later."

"No." Blue eyes bore into Naruto's own. He could see the determination swimming within the boy. "At least... at least tell me if it true. Are you–" He pointed between Sasuke and Naruto. "Are you really my parents?"

The slow nod of Naruto's head confirmed Setsuna's question. The young boy slumped to the floor. His mind trying to make sense of it.

"I see." It was all he could say. What more could there be? How was one supposed to act when the found out that they had been born between two males? It was naturally insane. Stuff like this was only supposed to happen in fantasy, or some deranged fangirl's mind. Oddly enough, an image of Aika came to mind, forcing Setsuna to ride himself of the girl's image.

"We'll be back then." Setsuna watched as the two males, retreated. He had his family now, but why wasn't he happy? Should it feel this wrong?

* * *

They walked on in silence. Neither one knowing quite the right words to make this situation lighter. The heavy air seemed to suffocate if one was not prepared for it.

Sasuke's mind raced, never sparing too much time on one thought. There was too much for one person to possibly comprehend at a given time, Uchiha or not. Bad thing was, this was not something Sasuke could push towards the back of his head.

Naruto turned back to watch the man walking a few paces behind him. It was odd how comfortable he felt around the Uchiha. No matter the years that had passed, Sasuke still seemed like the same Sasuke he had known during his genin days. It was obvious that time had clawed its nails at Sasuke. His once flawless face showed handsome signs of age. Even becoming old, Sasuke did it gracefully.

When the trees began to thin, and the soft trickle of a stream could be heard, they decided to stop. Naruto, for one, didn't want to be too far off from Setsuna. From here, he could still feel the faint pulse of the boys' chakra.

Finally, he allowed relief to wash over him. Things had ended up turning out a lot better than Naruto would have thought. Setsuna was safe and unharmed, no matter the fact that Sasuke was seriously contemplating killing him. Something that Naruto had yet to fully forget. Sasuke was also taking this a lot better than Naruto would think. Perhaps he shouldn't count his blessings just yet.

The Uchiha's face held deep creases as he frowned. Could it be possible that Sasuke was mad? Naruto couldn't see why. The man had no reason to be mad. If anything, he should be crawling on his knees asking for forgiveness. Now that would be a sight to see.

Thinking on it, Naruto decided that Sasuke really did get off a little too easy. That pervious beating only really got out only about half of Naruto's frustration and anger. Smirking quite evilly, Naruto pulled his fist back and let it go. He couldn't even begin to tell you how much he enjoyed the feel of his flesh meeting a pale cheek. It just proved that this whole mess really was bothering Sasuke more than he was letting on. To drop his guard in front of a possible enemy like this was something after all. Naruto though, was not an enemy, so maybe he was looking into it too much.

Sasuke's head snapped back, his eyes flashing dangerously as the glowered at Naruto.

"What the _fuck_ was that for?" He spit out another fair amount of blood, something he was doing far too often today.

The blond couldn't help but smile. That had really felt good. "Payback." And possibly for shit's and giggles, but Naruto wouldn't dare say that to the Uchiha's face.

Apparently, the humor didn't go unnoticed to Sasuke, causing him to fume. Naruto was asking for it now.

Naruto let out an undignified squeak as Sasuke tackled him to the ground. They were a knot of legs and arms. Each one trying to gain some sort of power over the other. Wrestling just like old times, with an added punch or kick that seemed fit.

Naruto was giggling. Purely enjoying the attention, he was receiving from Sasuke. It had been far too long since the last time they had been able to act like children. Their hardships had made them grow-up to fast; their childhood cut in half.

It was amazing how easily they could go back to the old ways, forgetting the unsightly past in favor of basking in each others presence.

Like always, Sasuke gained the upper hand. He was always able to dominate Naruto in everything they did. An unwelcome blush bleed into his cheeks. Memories of when they had last been this close melded into Naruto's head. It was the night before Sasuke had left, their bodies moving together in the most erotic ways.

Sasuke was looking down at Naruto as he straddled the blondes waist. His body weight keeping the smaller man still. He too was feeling things he had locked up for so long. Naruto flushed cheeks reminding him of better times. It was amazing how little Naruto had changed through the years. He still looked like the small boy who had sworn to bring him back to Konoha one day.

Giving it no thought, Sasuke swooped down taking those lips forcefully in a chaste kiss. It really was like how he remembered them to be. Those lips were still as soft as ever, only they lacked the subtle taste of ramen. He slightly wondered if the blond still indulged in his unhealthy snack.

The sat there together comfortable in each others silence. The kiss bringing with it a supernatural calm. Everything but each other seemed to melt away.

Naruto's hands sought purchase in raven locks, pulling Sasuke's head down for another kiss. It was sloppy at first, their teeth clicked and Naruto was sure that Sasuke had bitten his tongue at one point. He didn't really care, they were both out of practice.

When Sasuke battled to take charge over the kiss, Naruto backed down. He saw no need to fight the man over him. It would do no good, and Uchiha always got what they wanted.

No matter the passion that was forced into the kiss, their hands stayed firm. Naruto's resting lightly in dark hair, while Sasuke's hands dung into the soil. This was not a wild romp in the forest. No, it was merely a reminder of old times, and what had once been. They were falling in love all over again, or that was the illusion that they set for one another.

Sasuke pulled away, leaving Naruto breathless beneath him. The blond was in a daze, a happy hum flowing through him. In that moment, he knew that he couldn't lose this man again. He would just forget about past wrongs, and forge a new future for them.

"Sasuke..." His hand cupped a smooth pale cheek, loving the warmth that radiated from it. "Come with me." He said it will so much conviction, that Naruto was sure that the Uchiha could not say no. How could he, when Naruto was offering him so much. Love, a home, and a family.

"No." The word dug deep into Naruto's heart, reopening the raw wound that had begun to heal.

It was quiet for a moment. Naruto trying to school his emotions. He could not let Sasuke know much that refusal had hurt him. Perhaps he should have known better. The raven hadn't changed, he was still as self centered and hurtful as ever.

Naruto lashed out at him, trying to put as much space between them as he could. That last moment began to feel like a lie, making everything seem so much heavier on the heart.

"Why not?" Blue eyes focused on a patch of thistles nestled between some rocks near the clear stream.

Sasuke wouldn't turn to look at him. Preferring to keep his back turned. He didn't think he could stand to see the pain in those deep eyes.

"There is nothing for me there. Konoha is no longer where I belong." It wasn't his home any longer. All that was left for him there were painful memories.

"That's not true... what about your friends? Sakura, Kakashi-sensei... what about me? What about your son?!" Sasuke just shook his head. He couldn't, he just couldn't. Why didn't Naruto understand?

"I have given up on that place."

"It's not the same Sasuke. I've changed it; the council isn't anything like they were when the Uchiha massacre occurred." Naruto tried to reason. He had tried his hardest to move Konoha past the corrupted state in which it had fallen.

"If that's the case, then why did you still keep Setsuna's heritage secret? The boy obviously didn't know whom his parents were." Onyx eyes flashed red, taunting Naruto.

"Because I didn't want you to find out about him!" The words struck Sasuke deep.

"Why?"

Naruto hesitated, not sure how to broach the subject. Finally after many moments, his mouth opened. The words coming out softly. "I was afraid of what you would think if you had found out, if you would want him living... I was half-right. I'm still not sure if you really would have let him live if I hadn't come. I want to believe though, that you couldn't do it. Don't make me think otherwise."

They were both quiet for a moment. Sasuke mulling over everything that had been said. So many hard feelings still passed between them. So many thunderstorms warred over their heads.

"The Uchiha clan should have died with me." Sasuke finally turned to Naruto. Both males finally returned the others heated look.

"You can rebuild it Sasuke. Make it grander than it ever was. It doesn't have to end up the cursed clan as it once was." Sasuke shook his head, a sad smile on his face.

"No, because no one will ever forget the evil's the Uchiha clan has committed. We have Madara to thank for that, and Itachi is still seen as a murder within your village. History would just end up repeating itself."

"So your going to give up, let the clan grow as it will, since killing is not an option. I will not let you harm Setsuna." The unspoken threat was clear. Sasuke knew that Naruto would sooner kill him, than let him lay one harmful finger on that boy.

"I will not help the Uchiha line fall back into darkness. I'd rather this whole mess be forgotten, to forget I even have a son." Naruto had to restrain himself from throwing another punch at Sasuke's face.

"How dare you! How could you say that? He's your son whether you want to acknowledge it or not. His blood runs thick through his veins." How had everything fallen apart so quickly? Weren't they just kissing on the forest floor?

"I never asked for this."

"You think I did? You think I asked for a demon to be sealed within me? To have people scorn me for most of my life? Do you really think I asked to be a pregnant _male_ at thirteen?" The raven had some nerve to act as if he was the victim here. This had caused Naruto so much more pain. "Do you know how many times within the first months that I wish I could end it all? A kunai never looked so friendly. It would have been so easy to just kill myself and end everything."

"Naruto..."

"Don't Sasuke. I don't want to hear your pity." Naruto turned then. His back solid and strong, he would not look weak in front of this man. "Do what you want Sasuke, just know this. We don't need you. This time I won't let you walk away from me. No, I'll be the one to turn my back on you." He didn't wait a moment before he was gone. Heading back to where Setsuna was. Naruto just hoped that the tears would stop before then.

* * *

Setsuna sat, glaring at a rock. The look would have really made any Uchiha proud. It seemed like some things just ran in the family.

He had been spending his time thinking things over. He couldn't help but feel confused, all this new information was a lot to digest. Not only was he an Uchiha, but he was also the son of the Hokage himself.

After the initial shock wore off, Setsuna had felt his body growing numb. He couldn't decided what he thought of the situation. He was birthed from a male. Something that was quite unorthodox. He felt naked, different, an oddity. Was this really what he wanted after all? This surely wasn't what his family had been like in his dreams.

Setsuna quickly shook the notion from his mind. Beggars can't be choosers, he should be happy with what he had, and he really was. He had the blood of two very powerful shinobi running through his veins. What more could he ask for?

Having two male parents was just a slight technicality. He could get used to it in time, as would others. It wasn't like anyone would dare pick on the son of the Hokage.

A smug smirk raised the corners of his mouth. He couldn't wait to get back to Konoha now. It would be fun to see what Aika and Masaki.

A twig snapped to Setsuna's left putting him on high alert. Naruto and Sasuke had been gone for sometime now, and he had begun to grow worried. His eyes scanned the vicinity where he had heard the noise. Nothing seemed to move or stand out to him. The forest was just as it always was; green and nature-y. Was that even a word? Setsuna just shrugged his shoulders, going back to his rock glaring. He hated to wait.

"Setsuna!" The poor boy almost found himself in the tree tops. Maybe that sound _had_ been a subtle sign of someone's approach.

He turned around slowly to find is Hokage, alone and rather peeved. He could take a wild guess and say that the talk had not gone good.

"We're leaving." Naruto left no room for arguments, leaving the consequences of doing so heavy in the air. Setsuna though had never been good at backing down. If he wanted answers, he would get them.

"Why? Where's Sasuke." At first Setsuna thought, that Naruto would ignore him. It wasn't like his Hokage had to listen to him after all, but didn't he owe him some answers.

"We are leaving because you left the village without permission. If I don't get you home soon, you will be marked as a missing nin. As to where that bastard is... I could care less." Setsuna wanted to complain, but he never thought he had seen a more murderous look in Naruto's eyes before. This was no time for him to start mouthing off, not if he liked his head attached to his shoulders.

The didn't speak, Setsuna only looking behind his shoulder from time to time. Hoping to see a blur of black behind him. Had Sasuke really left, did he not care? It hurt to think that his father had turned his back on him, which was obviously the case with the way Naruto was acting. Every once in a while Setsuna could hear Naruto grumble something like '_How dare that bastard_' or '_How could he turn his back on us'_.

It hurt, but all hope was not lost. He might be short one parent, but he had still gained another. Yet one fact had nagged at him since they had left. Naruto had always been around; he had so many chances to tell Setsuna the truth. More importantly, why had Naruto given him up to begin with? Setsuna could understand that the blond must have been young when he got pregnant, given his age now, but still couldn't he have at least stay in close contact?

"Umm... Hokage-sama." He had to ask; otherwise, it would eat away at him.

Naruto stayed silent, although he let his eyes travel towards the boy next to him. They look at each other for a moment before the older of the two sighed. "Call me Naruto. Hokage-sama just sounds too formal, after all we're family right." He offered the boy a smile that didn't seem to reach his eyes. Naruto was still hurt from Sasuke's words.

Setsuna nodded, a small smile falling in place. "Thank you."

They were silent for a moment, Naruto's eyes never leaving the boy. "Did you want to ask me something?"

Their progress slowed, allowing Setsuna to think over his thoughts. "Please don't get mad, but... I just have to know. Why... Why did you give me up, and never tell me I was your son."

Naruto sighed, it was clear that he hope to avoid this conversation.

"I had to... otherwise I would have put you in danger. No matter how much I wanted you for myself, I had to do the harder thing. I don't regret it though."

"Does that mean that when we get back, I'll have to pretend this never happened?" Naruto shook his head. No, he would not make his son live a lie any longer.

"No, you will official become my son. I will speak with the council when we return. Hopefully they can find it within themselves to forgive me." They laughed, knowing that the council couldn't get too mad. "I will say this though. I would be wary of others responses to this. Not everyone thinks kindly of me. From now on, you must learn to watch your back. My enemies will know that you are my weakness. You will become a prime target."

"I understand." For the rest of the trip, Setsuna could not wipe the happy grin from his young face.

* * *

Sakura paced back and forth in front of the Hokage's desk. Naruto's clone still sat behind the desk, furiously working away on some paper or form. Since the real Naruto's departure, Sakura had been overbearingly stern with the clone. They had a lot of ground to cover, since Naruto had gotten behind with his work.

So far, they were ahead of all of the deadlines, something that Sakura was highly proud of. No one could push Naruto like she could, clone or no clone. The only downside was that she could not beat the crap out of a clone. She had to use other means of threats. So far threatening to take away ramen had worked the best.

A loud pop filled the room, signaling the end of the clone. Sakura twisted around, anxiety rushing through her. This was either a good sign, or a very bad sign. She was hoping it was good. Most likely, it meant that Naruto had returned safely.

Quickly she turned towards the door. It would have been quicker for her to have taken the window, but she wouldn't let Naruto have the satisfaction. She had been scolding the blond not to use the windows as doors for some time now. Last thing she needed was to be caught in the act.

The door swung open before she could take even a step. Before her stood none other than Naruto and Setsuna. Both looked tired yet content. Obviously, the trip wasn't a complete failure.

"Oh, thank god!" The pink haired girl rushed forward, hugging the both of them. She had been so worried. "I was starting to get worried."

"Sakura-chan. We were only gone for a few days." She bopped him over the head, causing Setsuna to laugh.

"It's not funny. You both could have gotten killed." Naruto just chuckled. Sakura was being overly dramatic. They weren't in that much danger.

"Nah, I was safe. Sasuke or Naruto would've have kept me out of harms way." Setsuna chirped. It was clear that the boy was happy to finally be home.

"Sasuke... You mean?" Sakura looked up to Naruto for confirmation.

"Yeah, looks like I got there too late. The cats out of the bag now." He smiled; shrugging his shoulders like it was no big deal.

"Then you know?" Setsuna nodded. This seemed to relieve Sakura more then their return.

"Thank god, it's about time." Naruto playfully boxed her shoulders, causing her to giggle and hit him back ten times as hard.

The room quieted as the thrill of the welcome began to wear off. It was still rather early in the morning so the surrounding village was peacefully quiet.

"Well I guess I better to work." Sakura smiled pointing towards Naruto's desk.

"No need, your clone has already finished your work for today." She told him proudly.

Naruto's eyes widened as he saw the gigantic stack of finished papers. "Hell, that's not just today's, that's next weeks too."

"Yup, be happy. You can lay back and rest for a bit."

Setsuna laughed at the sight. They really were nothing but big kids.

"I probably should thank you. Gives me some time to deal with the council."

Sakura's ears perked. "Council?"

"Have to get Setsuna's birth records changed, and besides it's about time Konoha learned their Hokage had a son." Everyone in the room smiled. Although only Sakura saw the falseness behind Naruto's smile. She could only guess that Sasuke was the cause. That though, was a question for another time.

* * *

The meeting had gone worse that Naruto had originally thought. Now, that didn't mean that it hadn't ended well, it just ended up give Naruto a bigger headache than it should have.

He couldn't say he enjoyed being looked at like an oddity for a good five minutes. Apparently, no one had ever heard of a male pregnancy. Some people needed to be more opened minded. Weirder things have happened.

It wasn't until Kiba had cracked up in laughter than the rest the council began taking amongst themselves. Kakashi had mumbled a 'Should have know' while some of the older members requested proof. Couldn't they just take Naruto's word for it? Who in their right mind would even think to make something like this up? That led him to the hospital with Setsuna in tow.

If there was anything that Naruto truly hated, it was ramen haters and needles. Setsuna seemed to agree to the later. One would be proud to know that each of them gathered there courage and allowed Sakura to poke them, taking only a small portion of blood.

Twenty minutes later found him again sitting with the irritating council members. Kakashi and Kiba kept teasing him in one way or another. Luckily, both were smart enough to keep Sasuke out of the whole conversation. Most of the insults included calling Naruto a woman or a mommy.

The most infuriating thing out of the whole experience was when one decrypted old man argued over the surname Setsuna would receive. Unfortunately, most of the older council members agreed with giving the boy the Uchiha name.

Naruto would not have it. Sasuke would be the last Uchiha, Naruto would give him that much. Setsuna was to be an Uzumaki, and with it, the sharingan would be reborn through his line.

In a way, he would be giving the sharingan a new chance for a better future. He knew that Setsuna would not let the trait to be tainted in blood once again. It was a brightening thought. All hope was not lost.

The smile that blossomed on his face did not leave. He had everything he had ever wanted. His family was finally together. The dull ache of his heart could be ignored for now. Maybe it wasn't perfect, but Naruto knew that at least he could finally find some happiness with his son by his side.

It was a good start towards an unknown future. For now, he would not worry about what was to come. Just seeing his son's smiling was enough for him.

A sigh escaped him. They had a lot of work ahead of them. '_Probably should clean out the spare bedroom._'

He walked off; heading towards Ichiraku's where Setsuna was sure to be waiting. They might as well move him in as soon as possible. He was sure Setsuna was just as tired of living alone as he was.

Yes, this was a good day.

* * *

To Be Continued . . .

* * *

_A/N - Can't tell you if I am actually happy with this chapter. I'll let you be the judge of that. And no this is not the end. Although I was really tempted to call this the ending just to be mean. xD Although I think I enjoy my life too much. I was nice though and left this chapter Cliffy-less. lol. _

_Ok! Important concerning updates. I have been updating more or less weekly. Yay me. That might stop this up coming week since I have spring break, and I can't seem to write when I have nothing better to do. I usually write when I have class work to put off. But more importantly I have a SasuNaru oneshot I am trying to finish. I'll leave you guys a teaser in my profile. So my question would you like me take a week break from this to write my oneshot, or would you like me to get the next chapter of this out? _

_Know that I will try to be working on both, but I would rather just focus on one. _

_Also note that this fic is almost done... and I won't forget about it if I decided to work on something else for a bit. _

_Anyways it's up to ya'll. It also could end up with me not updating anything till spring break is over. I still need to finish my cosplay for Akon... so I will be busy with that too. lol. But yeah tell me what I should work on... _

_Well till next time, thanks for the reviews._

_-Akiru-_


	7. Lost Time

_A/N - Ok well this chapter was never supposed to be added... but I think it need to be in the end... plus it now had rounded the total number of chapters in this story up to ten... lol... nice and even. _

_I also want to say thanks to all my reviewers who I can't personally reply to. If you have an account, them please log into it, so I can say thank you or answer you questions. _

_Disclaimer - Naruto will belong to me... one day... and I will make the current Naruto my pet... cause he is so cute... rawr. _

_Disgruntled Minion worked wonders on this again, love her, molest her, poke her... oh hell just worship her. lmao. _

_**Beta's note: I had this chapter for a while, but it took a while for me to actually get off my lazy butt and read it. You may yell at me if you like, but remember that I have ears.**_

_**

* * *

**_**Chapter Six: Lost Time

* * *

  
**

"Ahhh!" Aika screamed as she sped towards her opponent, a kunai clutched dangerously between her trained hands. It was now or never. She would take out the boy in front of her, while his guard was down. Finally, she would be able to taste the sweetness of victory.

The sharpened tip of her weapon dug into his side. The boy gasped in false pain before puffing away in a cloud of smoke.

Aika didn't even have time to wonder what had occurred before one of her own kunai was forcefully wrenched from her hand to press against her throat.

Everything stopped; Aika could only gasp for breath. Her green eyes turning to stare into crimson. Instantly her cheeks puffed out in a pout. It really wasn't fair.

Setsuna felt his teammate relax against him; he had won this round. The girl was released, letting her pat the dirt loose from her clothes. Not that any dirt was noticeable on the black shinobi type dress she had worn today.

"I win again!" She glared at the boy. Did he really need to rub it in?

"I swear one of these days I am going to pluck out those damn eyes of yours." Setsuna laughed. He had come to realize the resentment that Aika had for the sharingan. It had put him above her.

A month prior, he had been just like her; coming from a less prominent clan with no bloodline trait to call her own. Aika has always been envious of Masaki, who had a few special jutsu's unique to his clan.

Setsuna and Aika had always been two of a kind, until he had learned the truth. He was sure that Aika would have accepted Setsuna being 'special', but it could not be denied that she was jealous of his parentage.

Not only was he the son of the Hokage, but he was also an Uchiha. When the news had gotten out, the village had all but turned itself inside out to get to know the Uzumaki-Uchiha boy.

People who had once never bothered to give him a second glance were now bending over backwards just to catch his eye.

Aika though, was one of the few who still treated him like the annoying brat he could be. Setsuna found it refreshing and when his father was too busy with work, he would often seek the girl out.

Today was no different. Setsuna had found some free time on his hands, and not knowing what to do with it, went out to find Aika. As always she accepted, hoping that maybe today she would beat him. With each passing minute, she grew better. They might have not realized it yet, but they were beginning to improve far faster than anyone would have expected.

Together they continued to push each other. Setsuna even found it peaceful, and good practice with the sharingan. He didn't have anyone to teach him how to use the doujutsu, so he had to rely on himself to figure it out.

"Don't be silly. Besides I think green suits you better." The young girl blushed, playfully punching her friend in the arm.

"You're a jerk." She huffed, and Setsuna couldn't help but laugh. It was always so much fun bickering with her. Aika just wasn't your typical girl. She prided her shinobi abilities over her beauty. You might not be able to tell at first, but lately Setsuna had been getting to know the true Aika. She was no longer the annoying girl who pined after the Hokage. No, he respected her now.

"I try my hardest. So what time is it?"

Aika shrugged her shoulders for a moment before taking in the position of the sun. She had always been better at guessing the time through natural means than Setsuna had.

"Around five, I would think." She paused, taking in the beat up appearance of the boy in front of her. "If you're still meeting Hokage-sama at six I would get home and get cleaned up."

"Oh, I almost forgot!" That morning Naruto had asked Setsuna to meet him at Ichiraku's for dinner. They hadn't had any alone time together for about a week now. Being Hokage had keep Naruto working long days. Usually they only had a chance to see each other early in the mornings and late at night.

Naruto had been feeling guilty. Shouldn't he be spending more time with his son? Despite everything, this was still new for the both of them. Setsuna was unsure of how he should treat Naruto. He had tended to be quiet and well behaved. Naruto on the other hand was overly friendly, and tried to a good father.

Anyone looking in would have laugh at the awkward tension floating around in the small home. As the weeks passed, it eased, but never really disappeared. It wasn't anything to worry about. Naruto knew that only more time would ease the transition.

Setsuna waved Aika good-bye, promising to meet up with her early tomorrow. Shikamaru had a small 'D' rank mission for them. The two could walk together to their meeting place.

"Bye Suzume-chan!" For the first time, Setsuna said nothing. Just smiling at his nickname. Aika just shook her head. It amazed her how one little thing could change someone for the better.

* * *

Naruto drummed his fingers on the polished wood of his desk. He really didn't want to be here right now. All day his office had been overrun with people coming in to deliver some sort of problem they were having. If it hadn't been that, than it had been Sakura trying to get him to do paper work between all the chaos.

It didn't help that the chunin exams were coming up in less than a week. Konoha was just a mess of activity. Everyone trying to get ready for the event. This would be the first time in seven years that Konoha had been given the privilege to host the event. In Naruto's opinion, it couldn't have come at a worst time.

Blue eyes darted to the clock on the wall. He was going to be late if he didn't hurry things along a bit.

"I'm sorry Tanaka-san, but due to injuries you obtained I can't allow you to apply." The man seemed to deflate at the news. "All I can tell you is to go get a check up. Maybe they can okay you applying for the exams. But your most recent records have a hold on your rank."

The man nodded meekly to Naruto, and smiled to Sakura before leaving the room.

Once the door shut, Naruto let out a heaving sigh of relief.

"I didn't think he was going to ever leave." Sakura laughed. It was good to see Naruto acting much more like his normal self. "Now to get ready to leave."

"Who said I was going to let you go?" Naruto gave his old friend a pleading grin.

"Oh come on Sakura-chan. I promised Setsuna I would meet him for dinner. You wouldn't deprive me of father and son bonding... would you?"

"No." Sakura couldn't keep him from that. Naruto deserved this more than anything else did. "Just be sure to tell Setsu-chan hello for me."

Naruto laughed, his eyes crinkling in mirth. "Don't let him hear you say that."

The pink haired woman just shook her head. She wasn't afraid of Setsuna's wrath. Besides the name was cute. "I think I could take him."

"Well I wish you luck on your date with Neji tonight. Just don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Says the man who had a kid at thirteen." They both laughed this time. It felt good to laugh at the past; to look back and not feel such an aching emptiness. Naruto guessed he had Setsuna to thank for that.

"You know what I mean."

"Yes, I do." Sakura ruffled his hair. He let her, but made a silly face. She chuckled and patted him on the back. "Just go. You're going to be late."

He didn't need to be told twice. Naruto was out of the Hokage tower in no time. Off towards where his son would be waiting for him.

* * *

The dango shop was empty. Not surprising since it was early morning. The only people who seemed to be out were mothers doing some early shopping to take advantage of the deals of the day, or some men hurrying off to work. Some children played about in the streets, before being ushered away by there mother. There was a woman lugging a large basket with her morning buys, along with herding her wayward children home. Sasuke didn't know how people did it. Raising children was an art in itself.

He sat at one of the many outside tables, sipping on mug of hot tea. His eyes followed the steam from under heavy lids. Bags had become apparent from lack of sleep, and his complexion seemed paler than normal. Sasuke would never admit that he had been losing sleep. His mind too preoccupied with thoughts of a certain blond.

He could still see Naruto walking away from him. With each footfall, Sasuke could feel a piece of himself crumble. He was well aware that he had watched his last chance with the idiot pass through his fingers. Despite his pride, Sasuke could admit, if only to himself, that he had made a mistake.

What could he do now? Nothing waited for him Konoha any longer. No doubt, Naruto had locked every last thought of Sasuke in some hidden crevice in his mind. The last thing Sasuke would ever do was come groveling back. Begging Naruto to forgive him.

It surprised Sasuke, that Naruto had still wanted him. Even after all the time that had passed between them. Everything really had happened so fast. Naruto had come waltzing back into his life, as if he had never been gone. It felt all too surreal. Could it have all been a dream? No it wasn't, if anything it had been a nightmare. Sasuke could thank himself for that. His big mouth had ruined the moment, not that it had really been any different then their past meetings.

Sasuke sighed, that was a lie. Nothing had been the same. New cards had been laid out on the table, none of which he had seen coming.

This time, he might have taken things too far. Even someone like Naruto had limits. Sasuke could only be forgiven so many times, and this time he had not only hurt Naruto. He had also hurt his son.

The word still felt raw and alien upon his lips and within his mind. Once in his early childhood, he had dreamed of having children and becoming a father. As times changed and fate sneered at him, Sasuke had thrown such thoughts aside. They had always been out of his reach, hadn't they? He supposed not as far as he had once thought.

From within him he could feel a sense of awe. That something so human could possibly happen to him. Wasn't he beyond such simple pleasures? To have a family, to know the pride of a father? Perhaps he was, for the past still haunted him and kept him from his dreams.

He had let his one chance at happiness walk right through his fingers. It made him sick. Not even the warm tea could settle his turning stomach.

But what else could he do? He was a sad shell of his former self. How could he revive a clan that had brought so much pain and grief to him and others? Sasuke couldn't be a part of it.

'_You could change it.' _Could he? Sasuke wasn't sure. It was too much to hope for. In time, the same corruption would rear its ugly head, but was that Sauske's problem? Would it not be that generations fault?

Sasuke could not be blamed for his future kin's mistakes just as he could not be held accountable for his ancestors' sins. He might not be able to change the future, but he could help shape it. Bringing it closer and closer to an ideal peace; where the sharingan would no longer be seen though untrustworthy eyes.

It sounded so good. Too good. Sasuke was unsure if he had the courage. Could he teach his son, and future grandchildren, positive morals? Sasuke was not, by far, a moral person. His life was dripping with wrongs that were covered with blood and betrayal. Yet he would not be alone in teaching his son.

A warm smile played across his face. Naruto would make a wonderful father. One that would make honorable children. Yes, with Naruto by his side, he could make this a reality. He had no doubt about that.

Sasuke cursed himself. It was too late now. Naruto was long out of his reach. The blonde-haired ninja would not give him another chance. Sasuke had betrayed him in the ultimate way. He had turned away his love, and his family. Sasuke had denied Naruto his perfect family.

Naruto would never take him back now. Was Naruto the type to give second chances? Sasuke knew the answer; it was common sense to him.

'_Yes._' Naruto gave second chances. The only question was, could Sasuke bring himself to beg Naruto to take him back? Another simple answer, that took Sasuke no time to answer.

'_No._' Then why was he look so desperately towards Konoha?

* * *

"Thanks old man!" Setsuna cheered as a steaming bowl of ramen was placed in front of him. He couldn't say that ramen was his favorite food, but it was one he thoroughly enjoyed. Even more now that he had someone to enjoy it with.

Naruto was already inhaling the noodle dish. His son marveling at his eating ability. It wasn't everyday you saw someone stuff a whole bowl of ramen down their throat in a few minutes.

"I still don't know how you manage that." Naruto looked up at his son, who was looking at him in wonder. "I would have choked."

"I don't have a gag reflex. It's quite a handy little talent." He was silent for a moment. His words bring back an embarrassing memory. Naruto blushed lightly. Sasuke sure did take advantage of that when he had found out. Naruto didn't know his throat could get that sore. Stupid kinky bastard.

"You ok?"

"Huh?" Setsuna laughed at the look on Naruto's face.

"You're all red."

The blond shrugged his shoulders and went back to eating. It would be a cold day in hell when he began discussing his past sex life with his son. Not to mention he didn't feel like reliving it himself.

"Hey Naruto... are we going home after this?" A second steaming bowl was placed in front of them as Setsuna spoke. His breath puffing out over the noodles to cool them off.

"Don't know; I have nothing planned..." He paused mid bite, looking his son over. A bright grin spread its way across his lips. "Hey Setsu... what do you think about learning a new jutsu?"

The chopstick en route to the boy's mouth froze. Had he heard that right? Since their return, Naruto and him had done a lot of things together. Mostly just spending time getting to know one another better. Never once though had Naruto asked him something like this. To Setsuna it seemed like for the first time they were about to do something a father and son were supposed to do.

Cautiously Setsuna looked up at his father, really seeing the man for who he was. The boy could help but smile. Was this the feeling one got when their father acknowledged them?

"Really?" Naruto nodded, happy to see the broad smile on the raven-haired boy's face.

They were silent for a moment, Setsuna in deep thought. He felt warm and bubbly, yet something was missing. It wasn't hard for him to figure out what was wrong. It was the last step they need to take in this relationship. Taking a deep breath to quell his nerves, Setsuna turned to Naruto.

"Dad... do you mind... me calling you that?" Naruto stiffened, shocked for a split second. He had not been expecting that. When this all began he had prepared himself never be called that by his son. Forever being the boys Hokage. Even after Setsuna had found out the truth, Naruto had never expected the boy to call him father, or any version of the word.

Naruto quickly recovered, patting the boys' messy hair. "How about Daddy." He laughed. "Dad is too over used."

"How about mommy?"

"What was that?" Setsuna looked innocent, just shrugging his shoulders.

"I didn't say anything." Naruto wasn't so sure he trusted that overly angelic face. He knew very well how innocent this kid could pretend to be.

"Uh huh... well in any case, we better get going. You are going to need all the time you can get to master the rasengan." The meals were paid for, well Naruto put them on his tab, and they left towards the training grounds; bounding around in excitement.

To any on looker it would have seemed like the pair had always been a family. One would never be able to guess, that their bond had only begun a month prior, or that this perfect image was still missing one other.

* * *

"Please Naruto hear me out." Now this was an odd sight, one that Naruto could say he was comfortable with. Neji stood in front of him, his normal stoic mask dropped. Replacing it was an odd mix of embarrassment and irritation. "Damn, if it had been anyone else but you, this would have been simple."

The brunette massaged his temples, taking easy breaths.

"Come on Neji, just spit it out. I highly doubt what ever it is, is that bad." A well-groomed eyebrow rose. Well apparently, Neji didn't agree.

"Fine you asked for it though." He took a deep breath, composing himself as best as he could. It wasn't every day he did something like this. Damn Konoha and its stupid traditions.

"Hokage-sama." He began. "I come before you today to gain your permission to bond myself to my intended."

Naruto paled; maybe he didn't want to hear this. It was tradition for a man seeking to marry his beloved to gain blessing and permission from the Hokage. Fortunately, Naruto didn't have to deal with many, but this was a different situation in itself.

"I would like your blessing on the marriage between I, Hyuuga Neji and Haruno Sakura."

"You can't be serious?" Naruto was so sure this relationship would never last. When had they grown so close? Why hadn't he noticed it. '_You were too busy with your own life._' A voice reminded him. "Isn't this a little too soon?"

Neji just gave him a look, unsure if he should really answer that. Well Naruto was going to find out one was or another. "I love her Hokage-sama, Naruto. It is rather soon, but I know that this matter should not wait."

Now it was Naruto's turn to raise an eyebrow. "And why exactly can this matter not wait." This was starting to look awfully suspicious to the blond. He didn't like where this was headed.

"Uh..." Hyuuga's do not hesitate, a sure sign that Naruto was not going to like what he was about to hear. "Sakura is expecting my child."

Yes, today was not going to be a good day.

"What?"

"We found out a week ago. Both of us agreed that marriage would be the best. Besides, we were already talking about settling down before we found out. This just sort of rushed it along."

Naruto wasn't sure what to say. It did explain why Sakura had been overly giddy recently. She had always wanted to be a mother. As her best friend, Naruto knew he should just be happy that she was happy.

Sighing, he smiled at Neji. "I guess all I can say is congratulation, and give you my blessings."

Neji nodded. He was glad that this had gone a lot simpler than he had planned.

"Thank you, Naru—" His sentence was cut off by the door, which flew open with such force he was sure it would fly off the hinges.

"Hokage-sama!" An ANBU rushed into the room, his chest heaving. Neji recognized him as being one of the four captains. Whatever it was, it must be important to have a captain not wait to send a messenger hawk or shinobi to the Hokage.

Naruto turned his attention to the man who had interrupted. "You know its common curtsy to knock before entering."

"Sorry Hokage-sama, but Uchiha Sasuke was just apprehended at the main gate." Naruto was on his feet and out the door in a matter of seconds. All else was forgotten.

* * *

To Be Continued . . .

* * *

_A/N - Uh... I tried I really did... Cliffies are just in my blood... I can't stop them from happening. *cries*_

_On another note, the first ever ((I think)) ItaNaru fan fiction awards are going to be held. If you like that pairing, and would like more information, then head over to my profile. I have it all there... _

_Lastly I finally got a y!gallery account... so your free to scout me out there... although I don't know if I will post my older works there or not. I will have link to my page in my profile... so feel free to add me... _

_-Akiru-_


	8. Mending Bonds

_A/N - Well this was not supposed to be written... I was supposed to be working on final papers and projects... so now if I fail I blame all of you... lol nah, I have more free time this last week than I should... so I thought... I need to update... so I did... _

_I am a little upset that I couldn't get the right emotions across, but I think I got close enough... _

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed... I love ya'll more than you know. 3_

_Disgruntled Minion beta'ed this... like always... she rocks... even though she is a closet fluff fan... xD At least I can admit that I am a angst whore... you should do the same DM. xP_

_Disclaimer - One day I shall own them... one day... _

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Seven: Mending Bonds

* * *

**

Sasuke glared at the innocent wall ahead of him. The dirty white walls melded together into a musty yellow as his eyes became unfocused. He couldn't bring himself to look elsewhere. If he were to take in the people around him, Sasuke would be forced to realize his mistake. Uchiha's didn't make mistakes. They didn't let their emotions get the better of them either. When Sasuke was younger, he had once wondered what was so bad about following ones heart.

As he sat in the interrogation room of Konoha's ANBU headquarters, Sasuke began to see the downside of emotions. If it weren't for them, he most certainly would not be here right now. He had been angry, letting his unconscious movements lead him to the source of his aggravation.

Don't get him wrong, he didn't come here out of any guilt. No, if anything, Sasuke knew he came to put Naruto in his place. How dare the little bastard walk away from him like that. Especially after throwing the atomic bomb of his life at him. You couldn't tell your former best friend that he fathered a child with a male, and then just leave. It was funny how conveniently Sasuke forgot the more dire details, yet the blonde's betrayed face still haunted his dreams.

Ibiki sat in a corner, eyes trained on the Uchiha as his fingers tapped the table in a smooth rhythm. He sat as still as a statue, a technique he used to intimidate. Sasuke though, was not one to fall for false facades. Ibiki wasn't as menacing as he would like everyone to believe.

"The Hokage's coming." A lesser ANBU announced as he poked his head into the room. Sasuke's scowl grew more severe if possible. Naruto was the last person he wanted to see, especially in the position he was in at the moment. Somehow, he felt ashamed to be tied here with chakra bonds. Like somehow this showed to Naruto how weak he really was. The idea was less than appealing.

Maybe Naruto would get lost on his way. It was a farfetched hope, but it was more possible then some things on this earth.

Sensing the downward climb of the Uchiha's mood, Ibiki smirked. "Not too happy to be seeing your Hokage?"

"Hn." If only he knew. In fact, Sasuke was almost sure Naruto was dreading seeing him as well. After their little spat, the blond was probably hell bent on never seeing Sasuke again. He quickly ignored the pain that thought brought up. There was no way that he felt bad for what happened.

Sasuke had never planned to come back to Konoha. Naruto knew that better than anyone else, yet somehow he figured Sasuke's son could change that. The thought still seemed foreign to him. He was a father, and had been for thirteen years. Granted he didn't know for the great majority of those years, but still he could bring himself to admit to how it made him feel.

Still the most important question was why he was sitting here now. Could he blame it on parental instincts to seek out his child? Was this some kind of primal need that dragged him over here? Sasuke could feel the answer right at the surface of his consciousness, but he drowned it. Something told him that he wouldn't like the answer he received.

The door handle jingled, drawing Sasuke's attention away from the bare wall. He hoped that the time had not come; seeing Naruto so soon after, everything seemed too cruel.

Upon seeing a mop of golden hair that framed bright blue eyes, Sasuke knew that the gods hated him. Naruto looked as breath taking as ever, but Sasuke could not deny the coldness that over took those cerulean orbs when they focused on the Uchiha. Years of bitterness, resentment, and pain focused on Sasuke with such force that he left him breathless. It seemed that since their last encounter Naruto had come to terms with everything Sasuke had put him through. Finally, Naruto could hate the Uchiha without the constriction of love barring the way.

The realization stabbed at Sasuke's own heart, making it turn and constrict. What had he done? It was funny how hard it hits you when you finally come to terms with something you had been running from for so long. Sasuke loved Naruto. The pain of losing him, told Sasuke that much.

He felt disconnected for a moment. Everything had come to him so quickly and with so much force that the world swayed around him. Sasuke didn't even hear the harshness in Naruto's voice as he addressed him. If he had, it would have chilled him to the bone.

"Uchiha! I believe the Hokage was addressing you." Sasuke winced as his hair was roughly tugged; bring him to face the indifferent blond. He internally cursed Ibiki.

"I never would have imagined you would dare show your face in front of me again. Or maybe you just have a death wish."

Sasuke chose to stay his voice. It would do him no good to go mouthing off to Naruto now. Not with the small room swarmed with ANBU. He may be slightly masochistic for coming back, but he didn't have a death wish.

The silence Naruto received seemed to boil his blood. He wanted something out of Sasuke, some sort of rude retort. Somehow, this passive Sasuke seemed all wrong.

"Are you planning on ignoring me, Sasuke?" Taunted Naruto.

Onyx eyes flashed dangerously, making Naruto's chakra spike in excitement. Oh how he wanted to lay Sasuke into the coarse ground and make him suffer just as he had. Naruto wanted Sasuke to feel the same pain that he had felt when he was forced to walk away from the man he loved.

"Answer me!" Sasuke flinched at the force behind the command. Naruto was in no mood to play.

"If you're asking me why I am here, then I have nothing to say. I can't figure it out myself." The curt reply was snapped back. Sasuke wasn't going to play meek for too long. "But know that I did not come back for your sake."

He knew it was a low blow, but Sasuke felt the need to say it. Sasuke needed to clarify that fact to both himself and to Naruto. It somehow helped him to continue this lie. If he didn't love Naruto then Naruto could not hurt him. Still Sasuke could not deny the dull throbbing in his heart.

Naruto looked away sharply; he did not want Sasuke knowing how much those words had affected him. Instead, he focused on Ibiki who was now standing quietly aside.

"Take him back to the holding cells. The council shall decide his fate in the morning." Without another word, Naruto was gone. He needed time to clear his head. So much was happening in so little time.

He now had a trial to prepare, and despite everything, he hoped that tomorrow would not end in a death sentence.

* * *

Setsuna inspected the cleaned edge of a newly sharpened kunai. The weapon gleamed in the bright lighting of the living room. It was already late into the night, the clock having just chimed eleven.

The young boys' eyes drooped from fatigue, but he refused to give into sleep. His father had yet to get home, a fact that worried him. Usually Naruto made it point to be back by nine or ten at the latest. The mans' current absence only meant that something must have happened to keep Naruto at the office at such an hour.

He hadn't even received a message from a carrier pigeon that his father would often send if he was going to be running late. Setsuna could only hope that it wasn't anything too serious to keep his father so busy.

His back sunk into the plush back of the coach. It felt nice to be here in this home. The house felt comforting and welcoming. Just the knowledge that he had a family made everything seem so much more brighter.

Naruto was a great parent, loving and doting. Setsuna had to admit it was still weird thinking about his unique situation. Having a male 'mother' made things a little more interesting to say the least. It was hard trying to imagine a younger Naruto with a full belly. On more than one occasion, Setsuna had wondered how the whole pregnancy had worked, and more importantly how he had gotten out. The question though, was far to embarrassing to voice, so he kept it to himself.

The click of the lock on the sliding door caught the boys' attention.

"It's about time." He mumbled as he saw his father come warily into the room.

"Rough day?" He asked, as the blond collapsed next to his son on the couch.

"You could call it that." Was the tired reply. Naruto had little strength to do much talking at the moment. All he wanted was a warm bath and then to lie in his comfortable bed.

"What happened?" Setsuna was more than a little curious.

"Neji and Sakura are getting married." That was it? Setsuna raised an eyebrow. Surely, that wasn't the big distressing issue that had kept his father at work so long.

"That's it?" Naruto fell silent, unsure if he should relate his day's misfortunes, as he would like to call it.

"A missing nin was caught today. He was loitering near the main gate."

Setsuna's eyes seemed to brighten at this information. It wasn't often that a missing nin was captured. Immediately he wanted to know which one and how powerful he was. Not to mention what his punishment could be. Perhaps he would get to see a public execution.

"Really? Who was it? Was it that rouge from Suna?"

Naruto's eyes darkened and the once tired face became slack and emotionless. Suddenly Setsuna was unsure if he wanted to hear the answer.

"Uchiha Sasuke was apprehended today outside of Konoha." The words were said deliberately slow, in an eerily indifferent tone. It took Setsuna a moment for the sentence to register. When it did, his mind was immediately assaulted by all the possibilities that could arise from this. Hadn't he just hoped that the missing nin would get a death sentence? Setsuna felt his stomach turn in disgust at himself. How could he have ever of thought that?

"Why?" Was the only word the young boy could muster. His mind was just too clotted with chaos that nothing could break free. Instead, he settled for the lone word and a pregnant pause.

Naruto could hear the distress in his sons' voice. Surely, the same fears that drifted through the blond's mind now leaked and took root into his son's. Naruto had tried very hard that night to find ways to ease the punishment that the Uchiha would receive. Yet, because of the circumstances surrounding Sasuke's capture, Naruto had yet to find anything that might save the man.

Still, Naruto was unsure as to why he was making such an effort. Letting Sasuke die would be a perfect revenge, wouldn't it? Shouldn't he feel some spite against the man? Naruto felt the head of his hidden monster break through the surface. Rage was present, along with hate. They both threatened to boil over and stake claim to his consciousness. Yet despite all that, Naruto could not stay his hand. Never could he bring himself to let a death sentence fall upon Sasuke's life.

No matter the past and the pain, Naruto still loved Sasuke. It was a deeply bonded connection that seemed impenetrable.

"He wouldn't tell me why."

Setsuna sat in silence. Could he hope that Sasuke had returned?

"It wasn't for us." Naruto eyed the boy up and down. He couldn't let Setsuna grow false hopes on a man like Sasuke. Naruto would not let his son make the same mistake that he had.

The boy seemed to wilt, causing Naruto to feel slightly guilty. It was for the better, was all he told himself.

"Will he be killed?"

"I don't know."

"Life Sentence?"

"Most likely."

Setsuna quieted on that. At least it was better than death. Maybe he could visit the man on occasion.

"I'm going to go shower, and then hit the sack." Naruto excused himself. He couldn't stand to be in the same room as Setsuna at the moment. The boy reminded him so much of what he might finally loose, and of the hatred and hurt that he now held.

Blue eyes watched the blond leave. Setsuna knew that his father needed time alone. They both needed time to think and prepare.

One must build a wall to block the pain that is sure to come.

* * *

Sasuke sat in the dull dankness of his private cell. It was dark, and Sasuke could swear there was a rat in here along with him. He hated the ANBU cells. They were always less charming than the holding cells located in the basement of the Hokage Tower.

His mind wandered off in a trance. Today's events hung heavily on him. Naruto's harsh words replayed themselves over and over again. Each time they stabbed at him a little deeper. Still he felt some pride from the low hit he had taken himself.

After much thought, Sasuke settled on anger as his primary emotion. It was so much easier being angry with Naruto. The feeling came naturally, and didn't unease Sasuke as love did. It was hard enough admitting that he cared for the blond.

Looking back at the encounter, Sasuke knew one thing for sure. Naruto wouldn't be there to help ease his punishment. It was very possible that tomorrow, Sasuke would die.

* * *

The trial was set for noon, Naruto had been sure to set it early. Not that it mattered, since the blond refused to attend it. He had decided to let fate take its course. Uchiha Sasuke had committing many crimes, who was Naruto to defend such a man. Why would he defend a man who had betrayed him?

'_Because you love him._'

The deep baritone vibrated through his mind, causing Naruto to frown. Trust the fox to pick such a crappy time to make himself known. Naruto waited for more, but it seemed like the demon was content again.

The comment went ignored. It was too late now. Nothing Naruto could say would appease the council. The ravens' only hope would be to pray that the council would go easy on him. Chances were in Sasuke's favor, after all, he was an Uchiha, but still rules were rules. Naruto wasn't sure that Sasuke's lineage would help him this time.

If only he had come back with Naruto. He would have returned on friendly terms. That would ensure that Sasuke would be free from life in prison and the death penalty.

But Sasuke had been captured no doubt by an ANBU squad. Knowing the Uchiha, he would have fought the attack off. Now Sasuke could possibly be convicted of spying, or for assault on the village.

Why did Sasuke have to make everything ten times more difficult? Funny thing was, Naruto was quite positive that Sasuke would probably say the same thing about him. There had been more than one occasion where Naruto had made the Uchiha's life more than a little difficult.

A smile crossed his face unbidden. Fond memories passed in front of his conscious. Times that were a little less plagued by the darkness that seemed to enveloped them.

Naruto looked towards the rock building where he knew Sasuke's life was hanging in the balance. He had been faithfully waiting outside for the past hour. No, he wasn't eagerly awaiting the verdict. He could care less; or that was what Naruto kept telling himself. If anything, he was waiting for the document he had to sign off on. His signature was needed to approve Sasuke's fate, along with proving that the Hokage was aware of all proceedings that had taken place.

Why bother waiting for the scroll when he could just sign it fresh off the presses. It was a good lie, one he could easily use to cover his real intentions. Maybe if he ran it through his mind enough times, it would be come real.

Momentarily Naruto wished Setsuna were here. Perhaps his son could drive him to come to his senses. He needed something to make him take those last steps from behind his false pretenses. Naruto didn't think he was strong enough to save Sasuke. For Naruto to walk in now would show just how much he still cared. Could he afford to wear his emotions on his sleeve in front of Sasuke?

If he acknowledged his feelings toward Sasuke, and let them be known, then Naruto knew that they could be crushed yet again. In the end, he wasn't sure if he could stand that. When it came down to it, walking into the trail would be the equivalent of giving Sasuke another chance.

It would then be up to Sasuke to either take the offer or spit at it.

Naruto knew that no matter Sasuke's choice, that he would be the one paying the consequences. He would be the one to hurt in the end.

So then why were his feet leading him to his end? Why were those large mahogany doors looming all the closer?

It seemed as if Naruto's heart had made up it's mind. No reason could stop the dull ache that burned within him at the thought of watching Sasuke die in front of so many on lookers. The thought only spurred him on. His slow pace turning into a brisk walk to a full out run.

Naruto knew it would hurt, but somehow the idea of losing Sasuke to death hurt so much more.

* * *

Sasuke glared at the council. They had been sitting here for longer than Sasuke would like to know. Statements were being made and Sasuke's case was being pleaded. Things looked grimmer than they actual were. At the moment a haggard old woman was reading, for the final time, a list of his offense. After this Sasuke would be receiving his sentence.

"After much thought, we have come to an agreement on your sentence." Kakashi was the one who picked up where the hag had left off. No doubt, his sensei found some thrill in handing over Sasuke's punishment.

"Given the fact that your behavior outside of Konoha has been oddly good, you will not receive life in solitary or death. Isn't that nice now." Even with that mask obscuring his view, Sasuke knew that the man was smiling.

"With that being said..." He trailed off. The silence allowed Sasuke to sense the change in the man's demeanor. No longer was he nonchalant and good spirited. Now an air of serious surrounded him along with the entire room.

"Uchiha Sasuke, you are being sentence to life within these walls. You are prohibited to leave Konoha, unless circumstances chose otherwise. Your shinobi rank will be stripped from you, and chakra restraints will be place upon your person for a year or more depending upon your behavior." Sasuke blanched at hearing this. Perhaps he would have welcomed death over the life he was now being offered. Everything that had ever meant anything to him was being taken away. His life as he had known it was ending.

All he could wonder was, 'was it worth it'? Was Naruto worth it? Was his son? After all, he could not lie to himself that they had been the driving force behind his return. If it hadn't been for Naruto or Setsuna, Sasuke would never have set foot in this village again.

The answer to his question surprised him. No resentment or hate could be directed towards either male. Sasuke truly was content in the outcome.

Yes, they were both worth it.

"Do you, Uchiha Sasuke, accept our terms?" Sasuke nodded, as if he had a choice.

"Now all is left is to place you into a home where you can be watched for the next year to assess your behavior."

'_Things just get better and better._' Sasuke thought sourly. Not only was his privacy being stripped from him, but he had to room with a stranger.

"Anyone up for the job?" Kakashi looked around hopefully, the mischievous glint back in his eye.

Kiba looked about ready to open his mouth, but was cut off by the cracking of the courtroom's doors being thrust open violently.

All heads turned towards the interruption. Naruto stood panting, no doubt due to the energy used behind the impact he made with the doors.

"Don't... Don't kill him... I won't sign for a death sentence." The blond panted out, looking completely distraught.

"Perfect timing Naruto. I guess you are willing then to house Sasuke during the full extent of his probation?" Kakashi wasted no time in taking advantage of the situation. Sasuke had a sneaking suspicion that the silver haired male had this whole thing planed.

Naruto faltered. "What?" He had obviously missed something. His mind was screaming at him to run; that smile Kakashi was giving him spoke of foul misfortunes.

"Great! Then it's settled. Sasuke you will be under Naruto's watch while you are living with him."

Naruto's mind finally began to function; putting together information, he was being feed. It didn't take him long to realize the situation he was being put into.

"Wait, what? He's just getting probation?"

"Among other things."

"I refuse to let the bastard stay with me." Sasuke smirked. Somehow, the hatred that had been in those blue eyes yesterday seemed to have vanished. With it, Sasuke could feel a giant weight leaving his heart.

"I think it will be a wonderful idea. You are after all the mother of his child." Kiba chose now to speak up.

"I'm not a fucking woman!"

"Say's the man who got pregnant."

"Shut it Sasuke, I don't want to hear it from you."

The remainder of the trial went on in a similar fashion. Through the insults and banter, a tension seemed to melt away. It left both Sasuke and Naruto feeling strangely refreshed. It was the start of something new, at a relationship that neither one thought possible.

* * *

To Be Continued . . .

* * *

_A/N - OMG no cliffie... I can end a chapter without one... amazing... _

_-Akiru-_


	9. A Long Road Ahead

_A/N - Well it's been a while. I have actually been focusing on revising and finishing up some other projects that I have yet to post. Although since it's summer, I should be writing more. Lets just hope I don't hit a summer slump like I did last year. _

_Well enjoy this chapter. It's the last, and look forward to the epilogue. _

_Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto. xP_

_Big thanks to Disgruntled Minion for beta'ing this. 3 _

* * *

**Chapter Eight: A Long Road Ahead **

* * *

Moving in had been an interesting affair to say the least. Sasuke had been sure to keep to himself, which had been more or less impossible in the small home. He was constantly running into either Naruto or Setsuna. He had a hunch that his son was stalking him on purpose.

The young boy would always find him, trying to lure him into a small conversation. Sasuke would merely grunt an exasperated 'hn' before the boy would wonder off in a pout. Granted the older Uchiha felt bad, but he really didn't know how to deal with the boy.

In fact, his main concern was directed towards Naruto, who hadn't so much as looked at him since the arrived. Even Setsuna seemed to find the whole thing annoying. His father's where acting like children; pouting about until they got their way.

Sasuke would spend most of his days locked up in his room, while Naruto followed a similar choice of action by staying busy in his office. He couldn't stand being at home and seeing that indifferent gaze on that pale face. Naruto wanted so much to see some hint of emotion directed at him. He couldn't even say that he cared what emotion that was. Sasuke could be angry with him, for all he cared. Anything would be better than the dead Sasuke he had now been living with.

If only Naruto knew that, his avoidance of the Uchiha was the cause for Sasuke emotionless appearance. Their sorrows were nothing more than a large case of misunderstanding.

Sasuke currently sat in the small living room of the Hokage's house. He had long ago grown tired of sitting alone in his room. So many years of his life had been spent in solitude so now that he had people to be with, he no longer sought to be alone.

Still, within these walls he felt like a stranger. He was more or less a prisoner to this house. A sense of pity washed over him, knowing that he was the only one at fault for his wrong doings. He would never admit to it, but he regretted many of his past decisions. Because of them, he had missed many experiences in his life. One being the birth of his son.

It had taken time, but Sasuke had finally come to terms with the fact that he was now a father. Not a very good one at the moment, but he hoped that in time, he would be able to bond with his son. Become the father that he had never had. Sasuke would learn from his fathers' mistakes and raise a son that he could be proud of.

Speak of the devil.

Sasuke watched as Setsuna padded into the room, yawning as he went. It was still early in the morning, Sasuke had to guess around eight. He had grown into the habit of getting up at the crack of dawn, usually to make breakfast that no one but himself and Setsuna would eat. He wasn't a cook by a long shot, but Sasuke had learned a trick or two during his time traveling.

This morning he had only bothered to make some ham and toast. Nothing extravagant or tasty; just something to fill the stomach. Setsuna would always eat whatever Sasuke provided, and for that, the man was grateful. It was comforting to know that at least he still had a chance with his son.

"Thanks," Setsuna chirped as he plopped down on the couch next to Sasuke. Usually the boy would sit at the table to eat, but this morning it seemed he wanted to be closer to his father.

To Setsuna, Sasuke was like a confusing maze. You never knew where the next turn might lead you. One day Sasuke might be somewhat friendly and the next he wouldn't want a thing to do with you.

This morning it seemed that Sasuke was content to sit with his son, as the boy ate his breakfast.

"I have a mission tomorrow." He said, hoping that today his father would actually hold a conversation.

"Hn." Setsuna deflated; apparently not.

"It's a 'B' rank." He continued, not giving up so easily.

Finally, Sasuke turned towards the boy. Eying him intently as if wondering what made him tick. With a heaving sigh, he turned, facing the window once again.

"Is it your first 'B' rank?" He asked, his voice uncertain.

Setsuna brightened, knowing that today was different. It seemed that Sasuke was finally coming out of his inner shell, or whatever it was.

"Yes, Shikamaru has been trying to keep us on 'D' and 'C' rank mission. Saying anything higher is too troublesome." The boy frowned, his nose crinkling cutely.

A deep chuckle resounded through the room as Sasuke laughed, halting Naruto as he was about to come into the room. Instead, the blond man stilled and listened. Wondering what on earth could have made Sasuke laugh. It was shocking enough to know that the Uchiha was even talking.

"That sounds like Shikamaru. Everything is too troublesome." The older man shook his head. It was still hard seeing Shikamaru taking on such an exhausting task of training a team.

"Yeah but, Dad finally made him accept a high ranked mission."

"You will probably have to keep an eye on him then. He'll probably try to sneak in a nap whenever he can." Setsuna nodded happily.

"What was your first high rank mission?" The question caught Sasuke off guard. It had been a long while since he last let his mind drift to such simple days.

"Naruto never told you?" He would have expected Naruto to talk about such things. Sasuke didn't think he would be able to retell such a tale.

"Nah, all he ever said was that it was one of his precious memories." Setsuna grumbled, completely oblivious to Sasuke's stiffened frame.

Still after so many years, Naruto held that memory close. In truth, Sasuke would dream of that mission from time to time. It was then that he had come to terms with how much Naruto meant to him. He was Sasuke's first and most important friend. Something that he had forgotten as the times grew darker, but deep within his heart he always knew.

"It was that mission that I realized how important Naruto was to me." Sasuke wasn't sure why he was telling the boy this, but something wanted him to finally get it out into the open. It was about time that he became honest with himself.

Setsuna waited for more, but all he received was silence. The look on Sasuke's face told him that his father was deep in thought.

Looking at the time, the boy bid his fair well. The goodbye fell on deaf ears; Sasuke was too deep within his own thoughts to be aware of the happenings around him.

He didn't even register as Naruto seated himself where Setsuna had been only seconds before. Nor did he feel the light pressure of another's shoulder against his own.

It wasn't until Naruto spoke, that Sasuke was snapped from his thoughts.

"What?" He asked, completely dazed and unsure of what was going on at the moment. Having Naruto so close was confusing him, especially after having the blond ignore him for weeks.

"I said thank you; for finally opening up to Setsuna." Sasuke said nothing. What could he say? He hadn't even meant to say half of what he had.

"I was just answering his questions." Naruto couldn't help but smile. He could sense how uncomfortable this conversation was making Sasuke. The Uchiha had never been good at talking about his feelings.

"You could have ignored him."

They were silent for a moment, enjoying the presence of the other. It had been far too long since they had last felt this calm.

"Is that why you saved me? Because I was important to you?" It took a moment for Sasuke to understand what Naruto was asking. When he did, Sasuke was unsure how to answer. The truth was yes, he did save him for that exact reason, but that was only half of it.

In fact, it was that moment that shaped the rest of their relationship. From that moment on, Sasuke would never be able to allow harm to fall upon the blond. He just wasn't sure if he could tell Naruto the truth.

Instead, he settled for something far simpler. "You're far too important, for me to let you get harmed." He was gone before Naruto could even register the words. Leaving the blond to sit in slight shock at such an admission.

Somehow, it made everything a little bit better.

* * *

"You fucking bastard! After all I've done for you, and you can't do me one small favor?!" Naruto screamed. He had a pile of paperwork in front of him, and Sakura was forcing him to do it. Sasuke, who stood in front of him, wasn't helping matters.

All Naruto wanted was a small order of ramen to get him through the day, and Sasuke had the audacity to say no!

"You'll get it once you're done; idiot." He added for good measure.

"I'm an idiot? You're the idiot. How do you expect me to work on an empty stomach?" Setsuna and Sakura who had been standing to the side and out of the way, winced at the harsh tone. It was still early in the morning, and Sakura was quickly growing tired of this banter.

"Naruto, Ichiraku isn't even open this early in the morning. Wait until lunch at the very least."

Naruto turned to look at Sakura who was pointing towards the clock above the door. It was indeed still early morning.

Huffing, the blond turned back towards his work. "Fine."

"Moron." The jobbing comment sent Naruto nearly flying over his desk to get at Sasuke.

"You bastard. Shut your mouth. I'm the Hokage, show some respect."

Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders. "You look like Naruto to me. Same old loser and knuckle head."

If Naruto had not heard the faint fondness laced with in those words, Sasuke would have been a dead man. Instead, he only opted for a glare, before signing off on yet another paper.

Setsuna who had been standing silently next to Sakura, looked back and forth between his fathers. They had been at each other's throats since he got home yesterday. He had hoped things would end up getting better, but it looked as if thing had worsened.

It looked as if they would never get back together. The thought saddened him, and he found that he needed to voice his concern.

"Sakura-san." He mumbled, catching the woman's attention. "Is there anything that can fix this?" The boy pointed towards the two older males who were now staring each other down.

"You want to fix them?" Sakura asked.

"They hate each other!" He exclaimed in a low whisper.

Sakura couldn't help but laugh. For those who didn't know the younger Sasuke and Naruto, it would very much seem like they hated each other. Luckily, she knew better.

Shaking her head through the fits of laughter, she calmed herself. Taking deep breaths before she spoke.

"No, if anything this is a good sign. They are acting as they did when they were young. It's like old times." Setsuna looked on; he was skeptical, but he would believe Sakura. After all, she would know best.

* * *

Since Setsuna had left for his mission, the house had been unusually quiet. Even the banter that now drifted through the small home could not fully fill the silence.

Naruto had found himself unconsciously seeking out Sasuke, trying to pull some form of conversation from the man. It felt so good to finally put the past behind him. It had been hard, but Naruto believed he could finally move on.

Only during the dead of night, when he was alone in bed, did his mind ever flow back to the pain he had endured. His heart would clench, and Naruto was forced to focus on more peaceful memories.

"Naruto." The blond looked up, finding Sasuke leaning against the white frame of the door. He was only clad in a black shirt and a pair of Naruto's orange shinobi shorts. It was funny to see the Uchiha dressed in such loud clothing. Upon coming back, Sasuke had little to call his own, and Naruto had been, more or less, forced to lend the raven his own clothes.

"Hey." He greeted, looking back to the scroll he had been scanning. Today was his day off; well Sakura was pitying him. So, the hot-tempered girl decided that the Hokage deserved a much needed break.

Setsuna had been gone for over a week now, and like any parent, Naruto had grown to worry about his son. His anxiety seemed to be overflowing into his work, and it hadn't taken Sakura long to catch on. She had more or less kicked him out of his office until he would get his head on straight.

Normally he would have been thrilled to get out of having to work, but the spare time he had been given kept his mind on the worries that now plagued him.

Sasuke ran a tired hand through his messy locks. He was growing concerned with the blonds constant moping.

"Idiot, stop worrying. The brat will be fine. He's got our genes in him, what more could he hope for." Naruto couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips. It was a rare thing to hear Sasuke admit to the connection they shared with Setsuna.

"He's our son. He'll be fine." Naruto repeated, more to quiet his own nerves than anything else.

They sat together, enjoying the others company. In that moment, a soft understanding passed between them. They were together, finally after so many years. The chase had finally come to an end. The realization settled onto them in a light haze.

It was over.

* * *

Shizune raced through the halls. Her old heart pounded in her chest, pleading her to slow her pace. She was not as young as she once was, nor was she at her prime. If the matter at hand wasn't such a dire importance, Shizune might have slowed her steps. Unfortunately, she hurried off towards the Hokage's office, tears leaking from her crinkled eyes.

The doors loomed ahead; she hated having to be the messenger of such unsightly news. Shizune hated to see Naruto's face so distraught. The only emotion that seemed to fit on the blonds face was a bright smile.

Regardless she did not hesitate to throw the door open. Only pausing to look about her. She was happy to see that Sasuke was here as well, he had a right to hear this.

Sakura who had been leaning over Naruto's desk straightened and rushed over to her gasping sensei.

"Are you alright?" She asked, but was immediately pushed away by Shizune's shaking hands.

"Don't bother over me; there are more important things at hand." The older woman brought her head up, locking eyes with Naruto's bright blue.

In that one look, Naruto felt his world around him crumble. Whatever news Shizune held, he knew would not settle this growing dread in the pit of his stomach. Even Sasuke had walked closer towards the blond Hokage, becoming a calming presence.

"It's Setsuna..." Naruto felt his heart skip a beat. "He's been wounded. I have medics attending to him now, but—" The trio were out the door before she could finish. All Naruto needed to hear was that his little boy was hurt, and he was rushing out the door. To where? He had no clue. All he wanted was to be by his sons' side.

Sakura, being the most familiar with the inner workings of the hospital, led the way. Turning and twisting through the inner corridors of the Hokage tower until they reached the main entrance and into the blinding light of the evening sun.

Naruto walked hastily behind her, his mind in a fury of worry and distress. It had only been a few months since he had gotten his son back; it was far too soon to loose him again. Even Sasuke seemed to have a slight urgency in his steps. He would never admit it, but he felt the anxiety coarse through him at the thought of losing the son he thought he never had.

The hospital was only a short walk from the tower, leaving the group little time to recover from the shock that was consuming them. Naruto had no time to prepare himself for what he was about to see. All he could think about was the need to get to his sons side.

A nurse was waiting for them at the door. Immediately she ran through the current situation with Sakura, who nodded and followed her off towards the intensive care.

"He's in the ICU at the moment." Sakura whispered to the group behind her. "I don't know his actually status, but I will evaluate him. Until then, wait here." She hated having to leave Naruto and Sasuke sitting in the waiting room, but she had little choice. Protocol kept her from bring them any further.

Sasuke nodded, understanding that they had to wait. Carefully he pulled an emotionless Naruto towards a small section of chairs. They would sit and hope for the best. At this point, they could only place their hopes within Sakura's capable hands.

"He'll be okay." Naruto mumbled. The once tanned face was paled in worry, and bright eyes were dulled to a smoky blue. It tore at Sasuke to see Naruto so distressed. A more sickening side of him felt relieved that he was not the cause of the blonds sadness. He was quick to squash out such thoughts.

"Yes, Setsuna will be fine." Their hands linked, neither man taking much mind in the fact. They both needed the comfort from each other. Just the small contact seemed to calm Naruto's panicked mind. He had Sasuke, and somehow that made everything a little less scary.

"He probably jumped into something without thinking." A dry chuckle left pursed lips. "And just like you, he will heal up nice and fast. Only to repeat the whole thing all over again. He takes after you in that respect."

Naruto smiled despite himself. He wanted to say that he had the Kyuubi in him, and that had gotten him out of all those sticky situations. He kept his mouth shut though. Sasuke needed to believe in those words just as much Naruto did.

"He's got the Uchiha smirk down though." Naruto mumbled, finding this conversation a safe cover to hide his worries within him. "It drives me insane when he uses it. Damn Uchiha's."

Sasuke squeezed Naruto's hand. It was funny how hard times brought people together. In this moment, Sasuke really felt as if he had a family. There might be many loose ends that still needed to be taken care of, but they did not seem as untamable as they had once looked.

"Well, at least he doesn't have your loud mouth, or fashion sense for that matter." Sasuke plucked at the light blue shirt that he wore. It was just something he had taken from Naruto's closet. He had long ago stopped caring about what he wore. Sasuke figured that anything that belonged to Naruto would look bad on him. He had always been one for dark colors, whereas Naruto was all for the bright and loud colors.

"Hn." Naruto grumbled.

"Hey now, I think I might be rubbing off on you." The blond was about to respond when Sakura calmly walked through the double doors of the ICU. It felt as if ice water had been pour onto Naruto. He wasn't sure if he wanted to hear what Sakura had to say.

Sasuke stood, his hand firmly clasped on Naruto shouldered. He would comfort Naruto in any way he could.

The woman greeted both of her old friends. It was a pleasant sight to see them both acting so affectionately towards one another. Hopefully that would not change after today.

"He's fine. Apparently the team was ambushed on there way back. Setsuna sustained the worst injuries; a few broken ribs, a punctured lung, and a cracked hip. He'll be feeling it when he wakes, but he should make a full recovery." Relief washed over both Naruto and Sasuke at her words.

"He's okay then?"

Sakura laughed. "He's okay Naruto. You two can go see him once he is placed in a private room."

The two males breathed easily. The dread they had been feeling was empty. Everything was going to be all right. Everything was okay! Naruto felt elated. In fact, he could help but hug Sasuke in his joy. It meant all the more when his embrace was returned.

All the while Sakura looked on, seeing with in her two friends a future that she had always hoped for. Never had she ever believed it would come true. As she turned, Sakura tried to hide her tears of happiness.

* * *

Tan finger raked through unruly raven hair. Setsuna slept on, various monitors hooked up to the small boy to keep track of his vitals. The soft hum of the heart monitor in the background was the only sound to fill the room.

Sasuke sat off to the side on a small couch. It had been a few days since the incident, and Setsuna had been sleeping peacefully. Sakura have said that it might take him a few days before his body was fully recovered from the exhaustion it had faced.

It was little to worry about, although that did not stop Naruto from fussing over his sleeping son. Sasuke had even been reluctant to leave the boys side.

On occasion Shikamaru would visit with Ino, and it was not rare to see Aika sitting at Setsuna's bed side. Naruto made note to tease the boy about the little crush he had.

Sakura came as often as she could, but the date to her wedding was fast approaching. She had hands full of last minute plans to make. Neji could also be seen pulling out his hair as the stressed mounted. Plus Naruto was sure it wasn't helping that Sakura was starting her mood swings.

The last fit she had thrown, had left Naruto in a fit of giggles over a poor distraught Neji.

"Hurry up and wake up brat, so I can yell at you for making us worry." Naruto whispered as he placed a loving kiss on Setsuna's forehead.

"He'll wake up soon enough. Just be sure you keep him alive long enough so I can lecture him as well." It was humorous to hear Sasuke say that. Like he was actually taking his role as a father seriously. Naruto wanted to hope that, that was the case, but he wasn't about to disappoint himself.

"Why?"

"Why?" Sasuke repeated. "Because I don't want him worrying his mother again. His father doesn't like to his mother so sad." With out stretched arms, Sasuke reached out towards Naruto. The blond was pulled down to nestle against Sasuke upon the small couch.

"I'm not a girl." The grumble was quiet, as Naruto rested his head against Sasuke's warm shoulder.

"Hn. So you say." They laid like that, in the comfort of each others arms. The exhaustion from the past few days finally took its toll on the two men. Sleep gripped at them, taking them within its soft hands.

The darkness enveloped them, and they fell into oblivion together.

* * *

The blinding lights and white walls came into sight first. Setsuna blinked away the sting of the brightness of the room. His eyes felt tired and heavy, and his body was stiff and sore. The urge to move was stifled when he thought better of it. It didn't take a genius to realize that he was sitting in a hospital bed. With not knowing his reason for being here, Setsuna decided it was better to keep movement to a minimum.

Instead, he opted for scouting out his surroundings. Perhaps someone near by could run him through what was going on. He could only hope that nothing too serious had happened to him. His past memories were foggy and he was having trouble trying to remember what had happened before he had passed out.

All he did know was that he was on his way back from a mission. The rest was a mystery to him.

So far, it seemed as if he was alone. Or that was the case until his eyes landed on the two sleeping figures on the couch. The sight in itself caused his jaw to drop before forming into a bright smile.

It made him wonder what he could have missed in the week he had been gone. When had his parents covered so much ground to end up in such an intimate position?

The sight of Naruto and Sasuke sleeping huddled together in an embrace was a heartwarming sight. How could two bickering men come from yelling at each other one day, to sleeping like two longtime lovers the next?

Setsuna wasn't sure, nor did he want to understand. Again, he believed that this was another adult situation, one that he wanted no part in.

Still, it was within that small hospital room that the young boy had an epiphany. His family wasn't broken. It might not have been perfect, but this was more than he could have ever hoped for.

This was his perfect little family portrait. The road ahead might still be full of bumps, and Setsuna knew that many more trails waited for this rocky trio. Yet somehow, he knew that the worst was over.

All that waited for him over that hill was nothing but a smiling and loving 'mother' and his unique father. Setsuna wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

The End

* * *

_A/N - Yeah, it's kinda sudden... but this fic was always planned to have this ending. The epilogue will have a three year time skip, as well as the lemon most are probably waiting for. Yay me. I get to write smut. *insert sarcasm*. xD _

_Anyways, hope you enjoyed it, and I will get the last bit out as soon as I can. _

_-Akiru- _


	10. Epilogue: Family

_A/N - Ummm... please don't hurt me. I know this is horribly late. Also I am some what fearful to tell you that this does not have a lemon in it after all. I had to face facts, and realize that I just didn't have it in me to write one for this. Not to mention but I refuse to post mature sexual content on FF anymore. It you have a problem with that, well then sorry. Go read someone elses stuff. Those who are 18 and older, can find all my mature and smutty fics over at Y!Gallery. _

_Anyways, here is the epilogue... enjoy... Now I am off to finally finish something else. lol. _

_

* * *

_

**Epilogue: A Family

* * *

**

Setsuna buried his head further into the pillows on the plush couch. His head was throbbing, each pulse corresponding with the outraged cries coming from the kitchen. His dad's hoarse voice, strained from the the on going argument, pitched before a crash resonated to the living room.

At that point Setsuna knew that his parent's were past talking. Although truth be told it was more likely that Sasuke had given up trying to make amends and Naruto just wanted blood. It didn't help that the tension between the two adults had increased into tsunami sized waves these past few weeks.

Stress and anxiety seemed to emanate from both of them, coupled with worry and fear. Setsuna couldn't quite blame them, he was feeling it too. He was foolish to think everything would be smooth sailing once Sasuke had moved in with them. Well it had been for the most part.

The first two years had been touch and go, but relatively calm. Setsuna had to learn what it was like to have a family. He wasn't alone though. Both Sasuke and Naruto struggled with being parents, while trying to reform their old bonds.

It took months before things began to settle down, and everyone formed their own place within this family. Everything quickly fell into place after that, becoming the norm and comfortable. Sasuke and Naruto had also begun to reform their physical relationship. It never failed to unnerve Setsuna when he walked into a room only to find his parents way too involved in each other.

Setsuna couldn't say he was all that shocked to find out that they were sleeping together again, though how he came to that conclusion wasn't anything less then jaw dropping. He remembered coming home one day to find his father stalking about the house in a tizzy. Apparently Naruto had been taken to the hospital, and had Sasuke wait around at home for Setsuna to return from training.

His dad had been sick, which was more or less unheard of. Though come to find out it was Naruto's anxiety of what was happening that lead to Sasuke's current stress level. From what Setsuna had gathered from his father, Naruto seemed to know something was amiss, more so then just the flue. Naruto didn't seem inclined to tell Sasuke, which only seemed to make the situation worse.

Come to find out, Naruto had been right to worry. Setsuna would never forget the look on his father's face when Naruto informed the two of them that he was pregnant. Now it was one thing to find out that your 'mother' was very much male, but it was another thing to witness it as a bystander.

Sasuke seemed to be placed in a state of absolute shock. He only nodded, before leaving the room. Naruto had merely laughed at the reaction, finding the display humorous.

Regardless, that all brings us back to the current situation at hand. Setsuna chanced a glance towards the kitchen when the noise level turned from violent to perfectly peaceful. Not a reassuring change believe it or not. Some one was most likely dead, unconscious, or they were too busy with their make up kisses. Neither option thrilled Setsuna in the least.

If one thing was for sure, pregnancy and hormones were the bane of his young life so far. He couldn't wait till the little brat came out. Don't get him wrong, Setsuna was ecstatic to become a brother, he just didn't like his dad's current mental state.

"Fucking hell!"

Well at least he knew Sasuke was alive. The curse was strained and tense, not boding well to Setsuna's ears. Apparently Naruto had taken the hit this time, which was unusual considering Sasuke refused to raise a hand to a pregnant Naruto, even when goaded.

"Setsuna get in here now..."

Naruto's voice made his stomach twist in a sickening way. There was an edge of panic to his dad's tone. Setsuna's heart quickened as he shot off the couch and hurried into the kitchen, expecting the worse.

What he found was Naruto in a slumped heap on the floor, Sasuke next to him. His father laid a calming hand on the mountain that was Naruto's stomach, and something about the motion had Setsuna sweating.

"Suzume-chan." The pet name was spoken with haste, and Setsuna didn't even bother to protest it. "It's time, looks like the baby's coming." Naruto said it like it was no big deal, and Setsuna had to disagree. How ironic could this possibly get? When he said he wanted the baby to hurry up and be born, he didn't mean this soon.

Finding himself at a loss, Setsuna could only nod his understanding. His eyes followed Sasuke as he scooped Naruto into his arms and headed for the door. He didn't look back to see if Setsuna followed, too worried about his lover to care.

Setsuna only stayed frozen for a moment, slight fear gripping him at the worry etched into his father's face. It was odd to see such raw emotion on Sasuke face, a fact that made Setsuna feel uneasy. Gathering his breath to calm his rapid pulse, he quickly took out after his parents. He couldn't miss the birth of his sibling.

* * *

Sasuke paced back and forth down the titled hallway. Each pass he made in front of Setsuna had the boy resisting the urge to stick out his foot and trip him. The pacing thing only made Setsuna more nervous, but he wasn't about to risk his father biting his head off to ask him to sit still.

They were both nervous wrecks, waiting for any sound to be heard. So far only curses and screams could be heard, and neither was very reassuring.

Sasuke had wanted to be in the room with Naruto, but Sakura had forbade it. Apparently it was against policy, or some stupid shit like that since due to circumstance the baby would be born through cesarean section. Setsuna didn't understand the thinking behind it, but there wasn't much he could do about it at the moment.

Another pass, and Setsuna had to cross his feet at his ankles to keep himself from sending his father flat on his face. Sasuke was lucky it was Setsuna plotting this apposed to Naruto. He was sure his dad would have no qualms sending Sasuke on a one way trip to a face plant.

All current and violent thought processes were cut short when a faint cry echoed through the halls. A nurse who was passing by paused by the door before casting the two awaiting men warm smiles before going on her way. Setsuna watched her for a moment, eyes turning back to Sasuke and then to the door.

Both men, father and son, stood motionless in the tense silence that soon followed. Each waiting impatiently for the click of the door as it opened. It seemed like an eternity before the heavy door pulled back and revealed a smiling Sakura.

"Well it's done," She said, moving aside. "You two can go in."

Neither waited for any more encouragement. Setsuna was hot on Sasuke's heals as they flew into the room, gathering at Naruto's bedside. The blond haired man, smiled tiredly at them, his normally wild hair plastered to his forehead with sweat. Though both Sasuke's and Setsuna's attention was on the small bundle of pink in Naruto's arms.

The tiny baby slept, seemingly oblivious to the people around her. Sasuke's eyes softened at the sight of his new daughter. He reached a gentle hand out and tenderly stroked the black fuzz like hair on the crown of her head.

"A girl," Sasuke said, almost as if he couldn't believe it himself.

"A girl, our baby girl." Naruto reaffirmed.

Sasuke smiled, a true smile. Something Setsuna rarely saw. It made a warmth flow through him as he watched his parent's and his new sister. This was his family, no matter how unconventional it may be.

"What's her name?" He asked, his hand coming to rub his sisters rosy cheeks.

Both Sasuke and Naruto looked towards their son for a moment, and then back to each other. They seemed to contemplate the question, before Naruto spoke. "You name her," Naruto said, looking towards Sasuke.

"I don't know..."

"Of course you do. I named Setsuna. It's only fair you get to name our daughter." Naruto's reasoning was flawless, and Sasuke took a good long look at the new addition of his family. What sort of name could he possibly give her, that would do her justice?

"Miyoko."

Naruto glance towards Sasuke at the mention of the name, turning back to the small baby a second later. He eyed her up and down, as if assessing the name. Finally he nodded his approval.

"Uchiha Mi-"

"Uzumaki." Sasuke interrupted Naruto quickly, not letting him finish. "Uzumaki Miyoko."

"But Sasuke..." The older man waved Naruto off, not wanting to hear the words that would no doubt spill from that mouth.

"We've been through this before. I don't want to curse my children with that name. The Uchiha were meant to die, that much I am sure off."

"Fine fine," Naruto laughed, not being put off in the least. "Uzumaki Miyoko."

The small, but growing family, gathered closer around the bed as they celebrated in the miracle they had been given. Setsuna still didn't understand how he had become so lucky. Going from having nothing, not even a father to call his own, to having a family as loving and wonderful as this.

No matter how wonderful his family had become, Setsuna still couldn't help but hope that it would not grow any further. For his sake and Sasuke's as well, he didn't think they could survive another nine months of Naruto's mood swings. At least now, maybe it would be a little more peaceful around the house.

Although, that might be asking for a little too much. Sighing, Setsuna just shook his head. He would take anything he could get.

* * *

**End**


End file.
